Wrong Fate
by DeftTheFireFox
Summary: What if instead of Yang being Ruby's sister Cinder was? What if instead of Qrow training her it was Tyrian? What if the villains of RWBY weren't so villainous? What if the fates were changed because instead of Salem being evil she accepted the destruction of the world was her fault? Would things be different or would they all turn out the same? Some characters will be different
1. This Is Why I Don't Socialize

**All Characters belong to RoosterTeeth etc.**

* * *

Things were quite on the streets of Vale, well that was until a group of men in suits walked through the streets. At the lead was a blond woman in a tight white blouse and a black skirt that was buttoned up the front, she was adorned with a purple cape and a pair of glasses; she looked like the typical fusion of dominatrix and librarian. She was holding a riding crop and the men following her were probably terrified of it. They were walking through the streets under the light of the moon heading to a small store that was open late at night. It was a small shop named From Dust till Dawn, when they entered it was empty of people.

Most would say that it was suspicious to have a single woman accompanied by a group of men in the night, most people would be right. She gave the shopkeeper a glare and she said with a both condescending and yet strong voice, "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find a store open so late? Well do you?"

He looked more scared than anything very clearly intimidated by the woman's intense gaze. She just rolled her eyes when he moved to open the register, "No, you simpleton I don't want your money. Take the Dust."

The men followed her orders and began stealing the Dust from the store, until one of them wandered to the back of the store. Where he found a little girl reading a magazine, with her hood up. He moved to 'talk' to her, "Alright kid put your hands where I can see them."

No reply she just stood there reading the only thing that could be heard from her was the faint sound of music in the air. He just walked over to her and pulled the hood off while spinning her to face him. She had headphones on and she was calmly surprised to see a man touching her, he just motioned for her to take her headphones off. When she did she just replied positively, "Yes?"

"Put your hands in the air!"

"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!" he said exasperatedly. He was ready for this conversation and probably night to be over as well.

"Ohh," was all she could utter before she palmed him in the face. This hit sent him flying through the window at the front of the store, it was a quick slap that threw him far landing at the front of the store. She was just stood there as another man ran up to her with a gun, until he was thrown out the window with the girl standing over him. The woman just stood there as the men that worked for her just stared at the little girl.

"I'm not here to hold your hands, get her." The woman said mildly annoyed. The men all rushed outside and circled the girl in red, she turned off her headphones as her gauntlets unfolded into round flowers shaped buzz-saws. She was short and had a large cloak which she used to her advantage concealing her movements as the first grunt charged at her. She blocked his sword with one of the flowers giving her enough room to slip her leg around his and trip him. She followed that up with hitting him in the chest with the other flower. He hit the ground hard enough to crack the concrete.

The next two rushed her at the same time, but she fired the first shot out of her gauntlet and let it spin her around. She spun around and back handed one of the grunts through the other window of the store while simultaneously ducking under the swing of his sword. She spun around several times striking him each time with both arms, she somehow managed to only shred his cloths before rotating once again and planting both of her hands directly into his chest. This propelled him down the street knocking his hat and pants off. The last grunt began firing rapidly at her, she shot the bullet launching her back. Before he could readjust she launched herself to the other side of the street then at him kicking him in the chest with both her feet.

The woman just shook her head and snapped her crop, "That was pathetic and you should all feel pathetic for this," the groans of the men were drowned out by the click of her heels. She sighed before she fixed her glasses into place, "well miss Red I would say it was nice to meet you but that would be a lie."

She threw out several dust crystals at red before she snapped her crop, they all fixed into place with a purple glow before they began to crack. Red just stood there bracing herself for and explosion, but all the crystals cracked and evaporated. When red looked up she was more confused than angry, yet the woman had climbed onto a roof in the time the distraction took place. Red looked at the shopkeeper and said, "You okay if I go after them?"

"Who's gonna pay for my store?"

"I'll be going." She pointed the gun down and launched herself onto the roof. When she got up there the blonde woman was already at the other side of the building, she turned back and sighed, "You just have to be persistent don't you, well it's all for nothing."

Then once again she snapped her crop, yet this time an air vent came crashing up out of the building. She straightened her crop and directed it at red throwing the massive metal box at her. It flew fast and hard and she didn't have time to react before it hit her. When it did there was a loud crash a blast of shrapnel and plenty of smoke. There was a grin from the blonde woman as she expected the girl to be dust.

What she wasn't expecting when the dust settled was a short pink woman holding an umbrella. She did a little curtsy as she spun the umbrella around while giving a wild grin. The blonde woman began scowling as she said, "Well this got annoying quick. You two can enjoy your own stupidity together."

A bullhead flew up behind her causing wind to push them back. The blonde woman jumped into the bullhead only for the pink woman to collapse her umbrella and pointed the tip of it towards the bullhead and fired a small red explosive out of the tip of it. The explosive hit and damaged the ship, the blonde woman could only react by shouting, "This is getting ridiculous. Do something about her?"

The blonde woman ran up to the front as another woman sauntered her way from the front of the ship. She had long blonde hair forming a mane of fire as she began to mover her hand towards the explosive volley. She caught one in both hands and it didn't take long for either of them to explode, the pink woman could only give a confused look. She hadn't expected anyone to grab them out of the sky like they were nothing, if anything she probably had lost a finger of two after that one.

When the smoke dispersed she was left standing without so much as a hair out of place, well that wasn't true as it all suddenly burst into flames. She then proceeded to heft her right hand into the air to deliver a massive punch, but from that distance it would be irrelevant. That was until she fired a massive blast of flame, not at the two women on the building but at the building itself. It blasted through the top of the building creating a massive hole until the building began to burn and collapse.

The roof began to crumble from the hole that was blasted into it, they began to run from it as the building collapsed beneath them. Both simultaneously jumped off the building, red firing bullets at the ground to slow her descent, while the pink one rode down on her umbrella. The bullhead flew away as the building collapsed while the women landed safely away from the newly flaming wreckage. They both watched as the bullhead flew away at a quick pace, then red looked at pink and said, "You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

Red was now sitting in a police interrogation room while Pink was just standing there starring at her. Red was very uneasy as Pink's gaze was suffocating. She may have been a few feet tall but the quiet radiated pure chaos, and this made Red want to break the silence, "I'm Ruby Rose by the way. I'm in training to become a huntress like yourself. What's your name?"

The Woman just starred blankly before a wooden sign appeared that said, _'Neopolitan'_. And just as fast as it appeared she slammed it into Ruby's hands as they where lying on the table. It shattered like glass as she flinched from having something hit her hand. Ruby recoiled back as Neo suddenly had another sign that said, _'Do you have any idea what your actions caused tonight.'_ Ruby lowered her shoulders as she looked away and said, "Not really? Uhh, helping a shopkeeper, maybe."

Neo just scowled as another sign appeared this one read, _'A lot of collateral damage that could cost a fortune to repair.'_ Ruby once again looked away before another sign appeared reading, _'So you know good job. You're already halfway to being a huntress.' _Ruby perked up at this compliment but it was cut short by a man in a white trench coat, bowler hat, and wicked eyeliner came in holding a cane and some cookies. He said, "That's enough Neo. We're not supposed to praise that kind of behavior. Now miss Rose do you know why I'm here?"

"Well I assumed it was to give me a reward for stopping thieves," she spoke quickly as he sat down while putting the cookies in front of her. She gave them a quick glance before downing several at once. He was taken a back by her reckless abandon for eating so many conspicuous cookies at once. He just shook his head before continuing, "Well regardless of your efforts you did masterfully stop several thieves while only destroying a few windows and a building."

"They blew up the building, I was just standing on it," she tried to defend herself but it was to no avail as the man just kept looking at her. Neo then lifted up a scroll with the footage of the fight that sat just behind him.

"I have only witnessed a few people capable of wielding weapons like these and even fewer with such grace, really only one, a wild Scorpion."

"That's my uncle Tyrian, he taught me how to use pincers just like him. Before his help I was hopeless, but now I'm like hewah phshaw ha!" She said the last bit while doing hand motions. The man just raised an eyebrow while rolling his right before speaking up once again, "Of course, but that doesn't really matter when you capably fight several armed men at once."

"Yeah, I mean I did do that," she said while rubbing her neck. He just smiled once again and said, "Well is usually more difficult for people who haven't finished their training, but you handled it like a fully train huntsman would. That makes you nearly prodigal, so I only have two questions to ask you. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Roman Torchwick Deputy Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Exactly, and second would you like to come to Beacon?" she paused for a second while she looked him in the eye. He was serious and his offer was real so she had to answer as quickly as the question was asked.

"More than anything in the world." Neo just rolled her eyes as Roman looked back at her. He had a smug grin while she just raised a hand and gave a confused look. He just waited for her to react any differently, that was until she finally shook her head side to side. He just shook his head up and down she reacted by pointing at Ruby and moving her hand at her neck in a no motion. He shook his head at her and then pointed at his cane before giving her a quick glare. She finally relented by giving a thumbs up.

"She says yes." Roman told Ruby like she didn't just witness an undeniably bizarre silent conversation.

* * *

"I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon early." A woman with solid black hair said as she hugged Ruby tightly nearly lifting her off the ground. Ruby was having trouble breathing as she was being squeezed so tight.

"Can't... Breathe... Cinder," She croaked out as she was being held tightly.

"Eh, you'll be fine." Cinder said as she held tightly onto Ruby. This went until the redhead slid her hands in between the two of them, quickly pushing with both of her palms forcing the girl away from her. The slightly larger of the two just placed a hand to her chest and began saying, "You so callously push me away like I were some creepy groper, and not your beautiful sister. You wound me so."

"Gonna ham it up some more, or are you done?" The ravenette went from looking hurt to being back to normal like nothing happened.

"Yeah, I'm done. But I mean come on two years early, that has to be a record. Everyone is going to think you're extraordinary." She said with total enthusiasm.

"Well it's better two years early than two years late." Ruby stated quickly and coldly to cut as deep as she could.

"Shut up you can't prove that." Cinder countered with a quick whisper.

"How did you even get in so late?" Ruby questioned.

"Look I didn't ask the time you brought home that puppy, so I think it's your turn to not ask."

"I thought you loved Zwei?"

"I do, but that doesn't change the fact that you probably should have asked before you tried hiding him in our closet." They both glared at each other for a few seconds before they broke down into laughter. The ship they where was headed to Beacon academy, but that wouldn't change with their laughter. So when they calmed down Cinder finally asked, "So how did you get in again?"

"I stopped a robbery and during the chase I survived a building collapse." She said nonchalantly really calmly like it was any other day.

"There's a lot to unpack there but at least you're safe."

"We literally hunt monsters and you act like our safety matters."

"Your safety matter to me," she said this while placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a little honest smile, "Besides knowing you something went wrong."

"Well I didn't catch the head thief thought, she managed to get away-" Before she could say anything else the screen near them began playing. It was turned to the news only to see the mug shot of woman Ruby fought.

"While her robbery was foiled the elusive Glynda Goodwitch once again escaped capture. This was the most recent in a string of robberies-" She was also cut off by the screen changing to Neopolitan. She just stood there, soundlessly staring until she lifted up another sign that read, 'Whose idea was it to have me do the announcements.' Cinder's cheeks puffed up as she formed a slight glare at the screen, while Ruby just elbowed her and said, "I met her."

Neo shook her head and lifted another sign this one reading, 'You'll be to Beacon soon so don't start any sh-' the last part was blocked by her hand. They looked out the window to see Beacon Academy, it's large castle like structure with a massive clock tower at the peak. They moved to the window to see the spectacle of this castle only for Cinder to comment, "Not the worst view I've ever seen."

"You say that like you've seen better."

"No, I said not the worst."

"And what is the worst then?"

"Uncle Tyrian getting out of the shower." Ruby just gave a grimace at that statement having just imagined the worst. They both gave each other another look and burst into laughter once again. This laughter was only interrupted by the sound of someone puking ever so slightly, they turned and saw a blonde boy throwing up into a bag. Cinder quickly maneuvered her way around Ruby so that when he threw up again instead of hitting Cinder it landed at Ruby's feet. Splattering her boots this was immediately followed by Ruby shrieking and running around.

"Ew, it's on my boots!" She shrieked loudly as she was running around the ship as Cinder tried to calm her down. Cinder was trying to be nice but she was definitely glad it didn't soak her heels. She just happened to see the blonde before he really puked, and it was not like the puke would ruin Ruby's boots anymore than they already were. Cinder was in the process of trying to get Ruby to throw out her outfit so she could make her a new not so grimm gut covered outfit. They may dissolve but that doesn't mean they don't leave traces of guts and Cinder was sure that the outfit Ruby was wearing was white when she made it originally.

* * *

**Please like, comment, and subscribe. Or you know don't you have free will and I don't control you so whatever.**

**Most of the characters will be swapped around the main cast, Yang and Cinder swapped positions clearly and that will become even more evident later on. And since Tyrian and Qrow swapped that reflected on Ruby by instead of a scythe she uses rose shaped shields with the petals having sharpened blades. They are called Rose Blossom and have heavy high caliber pistols for the gun and she learned to attack with her palms as well as the blades. There will be several other characters who swap roles but they'll revealed later on.**


	2. Is This a Cutscene

**All Characters belong to RoosterTeeth etc.**

* * *

When the airship landed it took several minutes to get out of it, this was caused by a mixture of the doors didn't open right away, and the puddle of vomit that was right near the exit also didn't help as people tried to avoid it. Well except for Ruby whose shoes were already soaked in it just walking right through the puddle much to Cinder's chagrin. She managed to slink around the puddle but it took a while as the crowd also had to slink around the puddle. When she got outside she and began looking for Ruby she came up empty and lost as she was out of sight and probably didn't even know Cinder wasn't with her. Today was going to be one of those days that was pure chaos ran rampant, she needed to find her and to do that she would need help.

That was ridiculous she didn't know a single person here and she really doubted that the people in her former class would recognize her. Well she hoped that they wouldn't recognize her, they probably would if they caught a glimpse of her beauty. She moved out of the ship expecting to at least be able to be able to see Ruby somewhere in the courtyard, it was futile as a bright red cape couldn't be seen from eye level. Probably a bad sign that they immediately got separated when they got here. Cinder couldn't see over half the people so she needed to either climb a tall building or... something else. These thoughts were interrupted the boy who threw up on the airship walking passed her. This made a light bulb ding in her head as she looked at him, she paused and questioned herself for a few seconds. Was she really willing to use some unsuspecting chump fresh off of puking on the boat. Didn't take long for her to work that one out, she just needed to trick him into helping her. This all start with a simple conversation so she called out to him, "Mr. Vomit Boy do you have time for a little favor?"

He looked towards her as she said that, then he looked passed him and then to the other side. He finally landed on pointing to himself as Cinder just gave him a detached glare saying, "Yes, you."

"Oh, uh my name isn't vomit boy."

"Well I don't know your name and I need a quick favor." She said crisply and calmly trying to convince him helping her was the right thing. He looked hesitant and a little uncertain about Cinder. But she tried to put that at ease with a flutter of her eyelashes, and wiggle of her eyebrows. He just sighed as he moved towards her and said, "Well the name's Jaune Arc short sweet rolls right off the tongue, ladies love it."

Cinder with no hint of emotion on her face while she looked him in the eyes. She held it for a few seconds until finally she couldn't hold it any longer, when a little chortle of air escaped her mouth. He had a look of sort of surprise as she suddenly burst out into laughter upon hearing that pickup line. He looked a little disheartened at that, giving the look you would get from kicking a puppy, you sick monster. He let the laughter happen for a few seconds until he said, "Ha ha ha, laugh at my failure," she slowed down ever so slightly allowing him to ask, "Well what is your name then?"

"Huh, well my name is Cinder Fall but if anyone asks, I'm not here." He then forced a laugh that was probably to counter her previous laugh, it didn't last half as long as her real laugh did though but it lasted a while none the less. She sat there with glazed over eyes and a half frown on her face, Jaune was forcing the laugh but that wasn't slowing him down. Cinder had enough time to look at her scroll, when his laughter finally died down she asked him, "You done?"

"Yeah, so what was that favor you wanted?" She smoothly and gracefully put her hand on his shoulder and as seductively as possible spoke.

"How tall are you?"

* * *

The school was spectacular, built like a castle but with all the modern amenities such as holographic televisions, dust based street lights, massive communication towers, and hopefully indoor plumbing. This was a castle and castles were only built by kings and queens, and there haven't been any of those around for a few centuries. It was beautiful almost like a magical palace from the stories that Cinder would read to her. She then said to Cinder, "This place is amazing."

She waited for a second only to hear no reply. She looked around for her sister who she just now realized was missing. She could only widen her eyes when she said to herself, "Oh no."

The only thing she could see was a large amount of people surrounding and ignoring her. The world began to spin as her social anxiety came forward. She just fell over after a few seconds of spinning only to land in some white luggage. They went all over the place only to have the shrill shriek of a girl with white hair, "Argh! What are you doing?!"

"Uhh, I don't know... falling over," she muttered hoping it would placate the white girl.

"Well get up, you're sitting in highly explosive dust!" Ruby's eyes went wide as she noticed the containers strewn about the area. She gave a little eep as she launched herself up from the pile of bombs as the white girl caught her. They held each other looking at the dust waiting for the boom. When it never came they both exhaled a sigh of relief until they looked at each other, and then when they noticed they were holding each other tight. They let go with an awkward look, smiling and trying to reassure the other that they were fine. The girl in white straightened her dress as she pulled out a pamphlet and said, "Please familiarize yourself with this and please remember the Schnee Dust company for all your dust needs."

"Are you mad?" Ruby quietly questioned the white girl.

"No, I am not mad. But that was incredibly dangerous and you should pay more attention," she said as she went through a variety of emotions ranging from a dry glare to soft smile. The girl just gave Ruby a look to say it's okay until she sighed and asked, "What's your name?"

"Uh Ruby, Ruby Rose. What's yours?"

"Weiss Schnee," Weiss wasn't the one to say her own name that was left to another woman with red hair. She was wearing a baggy black baseball cap with several pins on it, one of which was the Beacon Academy pin, and a nice thick pair of sunglasses. Her eyes where obscured by the glasses but a small scar could be seen on her left eyebrow, while top was an ornate low cut tailcoat that left her muscular shoulders exposed along with much of her bountiful chest. While her hair had a wisp going over the right half of her face, while there were plenty of pointed locks sticking out from underneath her cap. She was a tall beauty yet clear as day was very muscular having half of her abs exposed from her shirt being held together by only one button and a lot of faith. She was holding a bottle of dust that had fallen out of Weiss's bag, she proclaimed to Weiss, "Heiress to the Schnee Dust company, well known from their jarring attempt to shift their Faunus labor policies. I'm surprised you stick to that name after your father lost the company millions from that venture."

"Well he decided Faunus are people to so they deserve to be paid like it. And you say that like it's a bad thing, because I couldn't be more proud of him." Weiss gave her a defiant glare for that, which she followed up with a counter of her own, "What do you believe Faunus don't deserve equal pay?"

"No I'm just sorry he didn't get to go through with it before getting removed as CEO." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"So am I..." Weiss said with a growing frown.

"I'm glad to see his ideals went to his daughter, better than your mother's ideals." This line looked like it actually hurt Weiss, as she recoiled from it a little not expecting anyone to bring up her family so deeply.

"Well nobody's perfect," Ruby commented while trying to diffuse the conversational mines that had been set. Before the taller girl could say anything, Ruby butted in to try and help Weiss, "So what's your name miss tall, dark and stacked?"

"Eve Taurus," she glanced off the comment about her body, while Weiss wasn't so cavalier about that comment clearly being a little confused how it was just glanced off. There was a tension that could be cut through with a knife, and Ruby was tempted to actually try to cut through it.

"So where do we go from here, the cafeteria, dorms maybe?"

"We are supposed to go to the amphitheater to listen to the opening ceremony." Eve answered with no hesitation after the question was asked.

"Then we should be on our way there," she said trying to keep them from going at each other again. Weiss for the most part just looked at Ruby thankfully that she got Eve to stop asking deep personal questions. Weiss and Ruby walked one way before Eve pointed to the other and spoke up.

"It's this way." They both turned around and darted after her hoping she really knew the way.

* * *

"Would you stop moving I can't see Ruby while you shake so much," Cinder said atop Jaune's shoulders, she was standing on him like a step stool. Her heels were digging into his collarbone clearly creating a lot of discomfort as he held her legs into place. He was looking directly forward trying not to look up her skirt.

"Well it's kind of hard with your heels being really sharp," He said in a grunt of pain. The pain he was currently in probably was just because he hadn't activated his aura, she was going to patronize him for this. But that thought was cut short when he insulted her, "Could you hurry your butt is starting to get heavy."

"I'll have you know I'm only 95 pounds," she said quickly and angerly as she dug her heels even further into his collarbone. This was too much as he crumpled under this pain falling onto the ground taking Cinder with him. As she landed on his chest it took her only a few seconds to maneuver her way into sitting position and where she looked at his crumpled form and delivered another line, "Why didn't you just activate your aura vomit boy?"

"Gesundheit," he said with out even looking at her.

"No Jaune your aura, you know the force field that protects your from damage."

"That would have been useful," he said under his breath. Her eyes narrowed as he said that clearly suspicious that he didn't know what aura was and yet he still got into Beacon. She put a hand to her mouth still giving him a look of suspicion as he sat up, there was something wrong with him that didn't add up. Similar to the way it didn't add up how she snuck into Beacon.

"Ohh."

"Hum, did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, I found something more interesting." She moved her body closer to him, and sat herself on his lap. She then draped her arms around his head, staring directly into his eyes. This made him incredibly uncomfortable as he quickly shifted his gaze throwing glances every which way trying to not make eye contact. She just moved her hand to his face and pointed it directly at her own. She moved her face closer causing him to panic but he was in no position to move her, when her face was merely inches away she stopped while obscuring her face from any people looking at them she with a seductive whisper she said, "You snuck your way into Beacon didn't you?"

His eyes shot wide open turning nearly into massive saucers of white and blue almost cartoonishly. She tried not to laugh but that didn't work when he made that face she lost it bursting out into even more laughter. He began sputtering as if he wasn't prepared for anyone to figure out he wasn't supposed to be there. There were a lot of looks from people around them and after Cinder finally stopped laughing she noticed all of the watchful eyes. She just stood up and pulled him along with her when she left only lending him a side eye as they went to see a he had a little worried look on his face. She began leading him away from all the prying eyes as he became more and more panicked each second.

This was until they ended up in a more remote part of the garden with a single tree sitting on a small island in the middle of a pond. It had a bench beneath it's canopy with a little stone pathway to it, well path is a stretch more a few miscellaneous tiles leading to it. When Cinder saw this she dragged Jaune to the bench and sat down, slowly patting the seat next to her. He was hesitant to take the seat but if he didn't do what she asked she'd rat him out. They sat for a few seconds before Jaune spoke up, "Look I can explain..." He paused while trying to think of something to say, "I didn't sneak in as much as-"

"Shh," she quieted him by putting a finger to his lips. They just continued to sit for a few more minutes when Cinder finally stopped antagonizing him, "You know you're probably not going to survive being a huntsman without an aura."

"I... didn't know," he sat there slightly hurt that another person didn't believe in him, and she was someone that just met him. So she moved her hand to his with a more honest smile pleading for him to explain. He couldn't help but feel that he needed to explain to her why he was doing this, "My father, his father, and his father before him were all heroes and I always wanted to be a hero like them. So when I got my hands on some fake transcripts I took the chance and when I got in I was so surprised. My parents told me they were proud of me," it was a positive thing to hear until he finished that thought, "but they also said that if it didn't work out I could always come home. Even my own parents didn't believe in me, and they were right first minute off the boat and someone already figured out I didn't belong."

He was slightly tearing up at the admission of guilt, but Cinder just sat there with glazed over eyes. She asked because she was digging for a way to manipulate him not for his entire life story, she had to put an end to this tearful display, "Well we can't have that now can we. I can unlock your aura but you're gonna have to pretend that you know what it is whenever asked."

"Wha- why? I just admitted to sneaking in and you want to help me. That doesn't make any sense."

"Well it isn't exactly free, you're gonna have to do whatever I ask of you whenever I ask." She said nonchalantly as she admitted to extorting him.

"Really you won't tell?"

"Not if you don't tell anyone about _our_ little arrangement," she put plenty of emphasis on the deal they were making being vital to his survival at this academy.

"No, I'd never tell anyone," he said as he smiled gladly at her for not turning him in. This look warmed Cinders heart as she was manipulating him, but it couldn't be helped she just needed to unlock his aura. She once again moved closer to him placing a hand on his chest and the other on his face she calmed herself by breathing quickly and looking into his eyes, they were a vibrant blue.

With a few more deep breathes she began, _"It is in suffering that we find power. Through trial, we gain the power to shape our own destiny. Infinite in potential and unburdened by expectation, I release your soul, and by my hand, empower thee." _As she said that her aura began glowing orange slowly traveling from her into him until finally his aura began to glow a brilliant white. Even as her aura died down his continued to grow ever brighter as it was released, it lasted for several seconds before dying down as well. He just sat there looking at his hands as the glow died down, then Cinder slipped up and slid over onto his chest leaning on him more than sitting on the bench. He panicked once again and before he could say anything she said, "I'm fine, just a little light headed after that. You should start feeling the effects of having an unlocked aura sooner than later, and by the looks of it you have plenty to go around."

"Is that a good thing?" he questioned as she gave him a mild scowl.

"No, it's a terrible thing to have a that much energy. You'll explode if it gets to large." She said sarcastically.

"What! Really?!" she just looked at the himbo that she just helped and probably saved the life of in the long run, with an look of utter confusion.

Little did they know that they were being watched by two people, one being silver and the other being green. They both looked at the couple only for the silver one to shout out to them, "Do you lovebirds know where the amphitheater is?"

* * *

It was a short walk to the amphitheater, but it was filled with an incredible amount of tension between Weiss and Eve. They were less than friendly towards the other as they walked through the crowd gathering at the amphitheater. When they entered the place was already nearly full of people, not many faces though just people. Ruby was looking for Cinder slightly worried that her sister will have formed a harem doting after her every whim. Hopefully she hadn't done that again and instead had just gotten lost and didn't exactly know when or where orientation was. No that sounded too trivial for Cinder to get lost, even if she had never been to Beacon before she always had a way of finding her way through foreign places. She was fine undoubtedly but she was far from home and couldn't exactly get away with things like she could there.

It wasn't until after most of the crowd finished flocking into the amphitheater did anything happen. The lights went low and someone walked onto stage it was Neopolitan, she had walked on the stage devoid of any means to communicate. She just waited for several seconds allowing the crowd to quite down. There was an intense quiet radiating from her that made even the most boisterous soul shrivel into silence. When it finally was she motioned for someone off stage, Deputy Headmaster Torchwick walked onto stage calmly and quickly. When he reached the center of the stage he coughed a little to clear his throat, it was very clearly a tactic to calm the silence in the audience after Neo's display of intimidation. Right when he began to speak a loud shout was heard from the entrance of the theater, "And we made it just in time!"

Cinder had made it literally last second before the speech had started, Ruby was hoping that she didn't see her from the entrance so that she could survive the embarrassment of getting called out by her. That didn't stop Cinder as right after she entered the theater she did a little leap onto the shoulders of the guy she came with. He was mortified as well but it was significantly worse for her when Cinder called out, _"Ruby!"_

She didn't want to react and instead to play it off like she hadn't heard anything, but that didn't stop Cinder calling her name, _"Ruby Rose!"_

"Right here!" Eve called out while standing right next to her, Ruby was mortified by both of them playing this game of hide and seek. When Cinder spied Ruby she hopped off the boys shoulders and gave a little wave before walking away. There was a large amount of pleasantries exchanged as Cinder made her way through the crowd, it was made even more humiliating by a spot light turned on and focused on her. When she finally arrived at Ruby who had her face in her hands she once again caused a commotion.

"So you run away from me first chance you get and when I finally find you, you try to hide your face. You could at least say hello or introduce me to your new friend." She was unaware of the speech she had just interrupted. That didn't stop Eve from interacting with her as well.

"Eve Taurus, and you are?" Eve answered calmly without hesitation as they were getting even more looks from the crowd until finally Weiss called them out.

"She is interrupting the Headmaster's speech!" she said with a shrill shriek. Cinder glanced around to see all eyes on her it didn't last long as she announced loudly to the crowd.

"Are you all enjoying the show or would you like us to continue?" Challenging anyone to start something, a few were about to call her out when Torchwick from the stage called out.

"Nobody answer that," he looked tired of all the things that had gone on up to that point and this was clearly just the beginning of a long day, "Now time to start the speech without getting interrupted." He gave a wild look, like the type you give to challenge anyone to speak out of turn, "Now welcome to Beacon Academy, I know you all think you're special, but I want you to remember that you're the type of special that grows like a fruit. It is sweet and edible _only_ when ripe so you have to be sure to nurture it to help it grow, also it grows on trees along with many others so don't think you're overly special. For that matter I've had enough of you kids proclaiming you're the chosen one and running into danger half cocked and untrained, so I want to make this clear none of you are the chosen one of myth or some sort of half grimm human baby or a magical being of the seasons. You are all positively normal, for huntsman, but yes a few among you can become incredible, yet that is only after _years_ of training. I cannot stress this enough _YEARS._"

His rant was short and improper but it was probably the right thing for them to all hear. They were all special but that doesn't mean one type of special was better than the other, it was a good thing for them to hear so early on. He fiddled with his hat for a little bit, until he left was comfortable with continuing, "Now since Neo can't tell you this, you will all spend the night in the ballroom before tomorrows initiation."

All the people in the crowd looked at him wide eyed and confused hoping for more information from him. He only shook his head and said, "The speech is over," there was a pause were they very clearly didn't get what he was saying, "Leave."

The crowd of people began to break apart as they all separately made their ways to the ballroom. Well most of the crowd broke apart except for a few multicolored annoyances. Cinder turned back to Ruby to speak only for her to begin hitting her chest like a little kid. This was followed by her shouting, "I can't believe you would cause a scene like that! I mean you always told me not to cause a scene and yet you cause one so massive on the first day no less!"

"No I tell you to never draw the attention away from my beauty, I'm pretty sure I've made that incredibly clear. Besides who is this tall drink of milk?" She said that last part while looking at Eve, or more specifically down at her exposed bits.

"I am Eve Taurus, we met before the speech." Cinder gave her a confused look at the taller woman only to be interrupted by a small snowflake demanding attention.

"You keep asking for names but you refuse to give yours, most people would say that demotes your so called beauty." Cinder's eyes narrowed as she came up with the ultimate insult.

"Ruby, who is this sassy lost child?"

"Hey!"

"That's just Weiss she's... nice. She snaps easily but deep down (hopefully) she's nice."

"Don't ignore me!"

"My, my what a bunch of lovely ladies, I had no idea you knew such beauties." Jaune said as confidently as possible only for Cinder to tear him down.

"This is Jaune, he's my new bitch. He agreed of his own free will to be my slave." She said that while starring hollowly in the eyes, but the way she said that was like that it was to cover all her bases more over than his reassurance.

"Cinder." Ruby just said while shaking her head side to side.

"Of his own free will, Ruby, free will!" she exclaimed at each part.

"Don't worry Jane I'm sure she won't do anything too harsh." Eve tried to reassure him but that wasn't helpful from a complete stranger.

"Man, you guys are crazy!" Someone interrupted the conversation they were having by laughing a little more than not. They all turned to see two people, the one that didn't interrupt them was a shorter dark skinned woman with green hair, who clearly didn't want to get into a conversation with the people that caused a massive scene during the speech. The other was a woman with silver hair and metal armor on her arms and boots. Her top was cutoff right above the abs, while her shorts were smaller than most underwear, her boots were long going up the thigh, and with only a small piece of fabric that could only be called an asscape. She was showing a shockingly large amount of skin while it could still only just be counted as pg. She was laughing uproariously while the green one was far more concerned with leaving them alone.

"Merc lets go these guys are really weird," she was less concerned with them joining in on the fun her friend was having laughing at the freaks.

"Why Em they're really fun? We'd probably have a better time with them than alone." Merc reasoned trying to convince her to be friends.

"And now we're drawing an audience. Why don't we all adjure for the night and schedule a time to return to this conversation later," Weiss said in the attempt to get them to move out of the amphitheater.

"Could you be any less prissy?" Cinder questioned as they all began to move out of the amphitheater. Their group all made there way to the ballroom for the night, unbeknownst to them they were being harshly judged by a blonde woman with dark skin.

* * *

After the speech Torchwick retired to his office along with Neo. She was pleased with herself having calmed down an entire amphitheater with just her presence alone. Torchwick hung his hat upon entry to his office, Neo proceeded to take the hat off the rack and put it on herself while doing a twirl. He gave this little thought as he went to his desk and crumpled into a ball of exhaustion and self hatred. Why did he have to be the Deputy Headmaster why couldn't it be Neo, she likes pain like that so it would make sense for her to be it, but no it had to be him. She took a seat in one of his chairs while giving him a coy smile, right she liked pain like that.

They had to have a single person every year who caused a scene and it just so happened to be the charity case that he allowed to 'sneak in'. In reality it was a favor from the actual Headmistress to let anyone in regardless of their transcripts, he just so happened to get a call from her on this special occasion. She was always so intimidating so he couldn't really say no. Speaking of her the phone began to ring, he checked caller ID to see what he feared most, 'Real Headmistress'.

"Oh shit," he dropped the line before panicking. Neo saw the ID and began freaking out as well, they could talk to her yes, but that usually made people cry or wet themselves. So they needed to just hope that she would hang up before they could answer. But they knew no matter how long they waited she would never hang up, neither of them wanted to answer so they began playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would actually answer it. Neo won easily making Roman want to cry from having to answer the phone. When he finally answered the call he started by saying, "Hello, it's good to hear from you after so long I'm sure this call is-"

"Cut the small talk Torchwick." A very strong and commanding woman said into the phone not wanting to talk for long, "How are they doing?"

"Ugh, well the one I wanted hasn't done anything remarkable yet, but she was humiliated easily by the one I didn't want."

"What... happened?" She commanded him to answer that.

"Why don't you just ask them?" He said weakly hoping she doesn't yell at him again, as Neo could attest he cried last time.

"Because if I ask her Ruby will cover for her sister like she always does, now what happened?"

"Well the unwanted one caused a scene at the entrance ceremony, she drew attention to the both of them at the same time."

"How so?"

"She just called out to find her not much more than that. But it was right as I was about to begin my speech so I had to delay for her."

"That isn't too bad, by their standards it definitely could have been worse." She said calmly after finding out about the two of them. Roman just sighed a sigh of relief as she wasn't calling to tear him a new one. This quiet lasted for several seconds until she said to him once more, "anything else to report."

"Not currently, you'll probably hear about the rest of it from Ruby herself," there was a calm few seconds only for Neo to wave at him through the screen he was looking at, "oh Neo says hi."

"Hello Neopolitan," she said that like she was shaking her head, "Call if anything happens, alright."

"I'm a bit concerned you're more focused on the girls more than the plan," He said out of turn making her angry. She didn't waste anytime after that.

"Goodbye Torchwick." She hung up shortly after making them almost wet themselves in the wake of her being slightly angry.

* * *

"And you're sure you don't want to talk to them? They seem friendly." Merc said to Em as they were sitting in their pajamas in a ballroom. Em was in a relaxed shirt and comfy pants while Merc was wearing half a set of footie pajamas while the rest of it was wrapped around her waist along with a thin tank top. All of the people they had followed in had spread out after a short debate of whether Cinder was rude or not.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to try talking to them, they probably wouldn't like me anyway." Em said with no confidence in herself. Merc moved over to her and gently touched her face forcing Em to look at her.

"Emerald SushiRoll, if you don't think you're amazing enough to for them then I only have one thing to say to you," she held her tightly using pet names to make her feel safe, that was until that tightness became a firm grasp scrunching her face, "Stop being a little bitch."

Emerald forced Merc back by slapping her hand away with both of hers. When the grasp was free Emerald shouted at Merc, "I told you to stop doing that Mercury."

"Too bad, socializing time now," she said as she grabbed one of Emerald's feet and began dragging her towards some of the people they met today. She was clawing at the ground trying to stop them but she was nowhere near strong enough to slow the dragging. Eve who was relaxing in nice kimono witnessed the vicious forced attempt at making friends but she felt no need to interact with them further. That was until green got dragged around to her, "How about her she seems nice?"

"Is this helping her?" Eve asked.

"Yes listen to her take me back to my bedroll." Emerald exclaimed as she laid on her back.

"Hush, make friends with her and we can go to bed."

"Fine, put me down." Mercury dropped her quickly allowing her to move once again. She stood up, dusted herself off, and asked in a quick whisper said, "Hey wanna be friends?"

"Sure." Eve delivered just as quickly.

"Wha- na- Seriously, that doesn't count you have to actually interact with her for it to count."

"I think that counts." Eve retorted while raising her eyebrows. They continued to argue in the background as Ruby talked to Jaune and Cinder.

"Look I know she's attractive but you can tell me if she coerced you into being her..." she hesitated at the last part, "slave."

"Nope, I chose to do it of my own free will," he said while trying to not let her in on the more sensitive parts of their earlier conversation.

"Yes free will and all that, now Jaune, massage my feet." She pulled him away from Ruby hoping she would stop asking questions only for her to proclaim as they left.

"I will find out what she did to you, I promise Jaune."

"Please don't." He muttered out as he was dragged away by Cinder.

"Sister troubles?" Weiss asked as she went over to Ruby.

"Not really, but I don't want what happened to her at Signal happen to her here."

"What happened to her at Signal?" Weiss asked without a thought.

"I'm not entirely sure but from what I could gleam she was some sort of mob boss using blackmail to get her way in the school. I think that's why she didn't go to Beacon right away."

"Wait she didn't come right here?" Weiss kept prying without knowing she was.

"Yeah she took a 'gap year' according to her, but I think something bad happened that made her not want to go."

"So she's just annoying because she's a year late, that would explain why she looks so old."

"No she's annoying because she's my older sister. And that's what sisters do."

"Yeah I guess that's what they're supposed to be like," Ruby's eyes turned like a hawk to prey when she heard that.

"I'm sensing troubled family ties. Spill."

"What, no that's my business." She said while raising her nose away from Ruby.

"Come on I told you about my sisters complicated past least you can do is spill about yours."

"Fine," She looked a little worried about what she was about to say, "My sister was cold to me my entire life only to leave for the military when she was barely of age, and since then the few times I've seen her have been spent with her beating me into a pulp to, 'train me'. I think she wasn't doing too well and she would only come take it out on me to feel better from being weaker than her peers." There was a pause of sadness between the two as Ruby had large eye and an uncomfortable smile that rang out the feeling of whoops.

"I cannot relate," Ruby said with a slight loss of words, "but I'm sure deep down she loves you."

"Yeah I am to, but that didn't make the beatings hurt any less."

"Quit being a little baby and make new friends!" Weiss was about to hit whoever shouted that only to see the grey woman trying to drag the green one around the room even more. Ruby began to laugh after seeing that display and a bunch of other people began laughing as well, so Weiss decided to join in. Besides the best way to dull the pain of the heart is with a good laugh. They all had a good laugh at the two woman wrestling over whether a single conversation denotes making new friends.

Yet they where still all being judged by a dark skinned blonde woman. She definitely didn't like how loud they were, she hoped she wouldn't see then after initiation tomorrow.

* * *

**Please like, comment, and subscribe. Or you know don't you have free will and I don't control you so whatever.**

**So the characters that are different are Adam and ****Mercury**** having swapped their genders. The reason I swapped Adam's was because he wasn't really redeemable as a guy so Eve will be more sympathetic, Mercury was just because I saw some fan art and thought in for a penny in for a pound. There are several absences from the main cast that will show up when they are ready, and we all know who is actually in charge of Beacon, I'm not gonna say but this is as obvious as Penny being a robot. **

**And five points to whoever can guess who the blonde dark skinned woman is.**


	3. They Say You Can't Land Without Jumping

**All Characters belong to RoosterTeeth etc.**

* * *

It was easy to get to sleep, getting up was more difficult. Most teenagers had trouble waking up on time, probably from the unreasonably early wake up calls that they were required to answer to get to school on time, Cinder herself had a lot of difficulty with this. This was evident from the large number of alarm clocks going off at similar times yet one of those did not belong to the illustrious Cinder Fall. She had a sleeping mask covering her eyes along with earmuff to block out sound, so it was no surprise when she slept through all of the alarms around her one of which was Ruby's. She got up, got ready for the day and searched for her combat cloths only to come up short when she looked for them. This sort of tactic was used by her sister to create the most effective alarm clock known to man, a child who doesn't know where something is. When she re-entered the ballroom she saw a bunch of students waking and leaving yet Cinder was not one of those. So she did the only thing she could, she put her arms under Cinder's sleeping bag with one quick motion flipped Cinder. This made a loud thud when Ruby said to the just awakening Cinder, "Where's my combat outfit?"

"Good morning to you too." She said through the mask she was wearing now that it had sunk below her eyes.

"Cinder I need it," she stressed the importance of the outfit but that only made Cinder scoff.

"That old thing, I threw it out." Upon hearing this Ruby's eyes twitched, she moved to Cinder and began strangling her. Well she tried to strangle her, she just got to her throat and began shaking Cinder rapidly. This stirred Cinder to awaken even more so, "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"I needed that! What am I supposed to do without a combat outfit?" She asked rhetorically, only to continue, "Do you expect me to got out in pajamas? Or in the nude!" Cinder blinked a few times before she answered Ruby.

"Did you check you're locker?" There were a few seconds of pause in Ruby's mind as she wondered what her sister was saying, "I put your new combat outfit in there."

"Did you take it upon yourself to redesign my outfit again?"

"Obviously, I can't have my sister running around in rags." Rubbing her now awake eyes.

"I appreciate the thought but I don't think today was the right day to change my outfit."

"You'd say that until the world ended so I just tore off the band-aid quickly." Ruby just rubbed the bridge of her nose while her her eyebrows twitched, today was going to be a very stressful day and Cinder was not making it any easier by trying to 'help'. The day was only going to get worse and worse after they actually start initiation.

* * *

"What is this?" Ruby questioned Cinders choice in outfit redesign. It was similar to her original but instead of the corset being stitched into her shirt it was now more of a leather vest on the outside of it with a silver inlay in the shape of thorns on the side of it, while her belt was a large thicker red version with a similar silver inlay of thorns leading to her flower pin. There were also a pair of gloves made out of the same leather as the vest with the same red stitching, they had the knuckles cut out and back of the hand was opened only being closed by a latch around the wrist, in Ruby's opinion they looked like fancy driving gloves. She liked the new outfit, but that was never really a shocker because Cinder always designed her combat gear and Cinder knew what she liked.

Cinder on the other hand was wearing only a skintight black one piece, it was laced up the thigh only to stop and cover her bust while leaving her back exposed. When Ruby saw this she tried to avert her eyes, but the other people didn't as much. She was strutting through the locker room, drawing everyone's eyes, only to stop when she got to her locker next to Ruby. The only thing in it was a pretty dress with highly detailed yellow stitching all over it. It only took her a few seconds to throw it on making all those who were looking at her sad after the show was over. Ruby just had to tell her off, "Was the show really necessary?"

"You have to establish dominance early on or people will think you're weak."

"Or cheap," Ruby muttered under her breathe. Cinder turned to her with a hand on her chest acting like she had just heard the most offensive thing ever while delivering a short little gasp. Ruby just looked her in the eyes and said with a dry look, "That's what everyone is thinking?"

"That hurts, and I just made you a new outfit and everything."

"I never told you to do that," she said with a dry look, Ruby was always cold like that to Cinder when she was annoyed. It was a total one-eighty to her regular personality making her seem like a nut job even to Cinder. She could go from a unfeasible happiness to a cold unfeeling look on a dime, and that scared Cinder. What would happen to Ruby if she remained cold and unfeeling. These thoughts went on until Ruby dropped the other bomb Cinder was hoping she wouldn't, "I guess you had so much time on your hand after you took that gap year. I mean you even made two new outfit and everything you clearly had a lot of time on your hands."

"Well not all of us can spend an infinite amount of time working on _Rose Blossom_. Besides if you keep acting like this no one is gonna wanna be on your team." Ruby looked at Rose Blossom as she was adjusting them on her wrists. She had that cold little look on her face as she was doing that, hoping what was said next didn't hurt her too much.

"I mean you'd be on my team right?" She asked a little scared to what Cinder would say. When Cinder saw this moved to touch her sisters shoulder to calm her.

"Yeah of course, you don't have to make new friends if you don't feel comfortable with it." Ruby was about to say something else when a witless blonde walked passed them and exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous I couldn't have put my gear in locker 636, I would have remembered having to count that high!" He said all of this while walking passed a dark skinned blonde and a white girl.

"Well Arslan, I heard rumors of teams and I thought the runner up of the Mistral regional tournament would like to join up with someone of my caliber." Weiss said while trying to get Arslan to join her posse.

"No," she said while adjusting the bandages on her arms. She very clearly didn't want to deal with someone so self absorbed, so she delivered the quote while ignoring her presence. Weiss was taken aback by the succinctness of her calm disdain for the girl.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to think it over."

"No, I don't need to," she was still calm about this lack of interest in the person she was clear. Weiss looked disconcerted as the runner up showed no interest in her even in passing. This was until the green and silver women walked up to them.

"She seems as anti-social as you why don't you try to make friends with her?"

"Two anti-social people mixing doesn't make one social person," Emerald countered.

"That doesn't mean you can't try," She turned to Arslan and said, "Why do we exemplify creativity by following formula?" This bewildered all of the people involved in the conversation, and only mostly mortified Emerald. Weiss turned around and walked away as she said that, Arslan wanted to walk away but she couldn't when the two women began arguing. Jaune saw this and instead of trying to interact continued to his locker, where he instead just kept took his sword. He wasn't interrupted until when he closed his locker to see Cinder standing there, he flinched and lunged back as soon as she was perceived.

"Cinder!" He screeched before stuttering and slowly saying, "Wha-what... are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my slave," she said while walking her fingers up his chest to just under his chin, "And to make sure you're ready for today." This conversation wasn't drawing attention like the last one as most people where focused on themselves getting ready for the test of their lives. Jaune looked a little concerned as he picked up on the unease the others were going through clearly thinking about what Cinder said yesterday. He may have had his aura unlocked, but so did the rest of them and they had their's for years longer than him and they were still worried. He just grabbed Cinder's hand when he went to ask her something, but she just held his arm and responded to him, "You may not have much skill, but if you try I'm sure that you'll make it. Besides I'll make sure you don't die right away."

"You really think I need that help," he said while loosening his grip on her hand.

"Everyone needs help at the beginning and there is no shame in asking for it so I'll help you once at the beginning, but after that you're on your own. I won't be coming to save you after that," she said as she ran her hand under his chin before she walked away. She unsettled him once again but this time it was her both lack of faith and total faith in him that made him confused this time. He just lingered for a few more seconds until he noticed most of the others had left for initiation.

* * *

Only when all of the students finished lining up on metal plates on the cliff did Deputy Headmaster Roman come out of a ramshackle tent to talk to them. He was flanked by Neo who was carrying her umbrella opened up keeping the sun out of her eyes, while Roman was just looking as exhausted as ever. When he turned to all of the students he began to speak, "All of you here today have entered into the academy to become Huntsmen or Huntresses. This is where you will be tested to see if you actually deserve to be here."

He said that while looking at Cinder and a few others, she wasn't paying him too much attention focusing on the cliff. He just continued, "Since all of you have no doubt heard the rumor of teams and partners, I am here to tell you... Yes, there are teams. You will be paired with the person you first make eye contact with. Furthermore after a lengthy court case last year we have decided partner trading will not be allowed, and so you don't try to cheat the system you will be stuck with whoever you first make eye contact with, and we have plenty of eyes following you so we will know who you see first." This caused a lot of rumbling among the crowd only until he continued making it worse, "Then you will make your way through the forest where you will find a relic. Bring that back and you're done. Oh also the forest is filled with Grimm so... kill them and if you don't... you'll probably die."

Plenty of eyes went wide at his nonchalance at what he just said but that was only followed by even more bad news, "So any questions? No good," he turned back to Neo and said, "Launch them."

She hit a button and one by one they began getting launched off the cliff, first that went was Eve, Jaune raised his hand to ask as question but he didn't wait to be called on simply just asking, "And how will we be getting down there?"

"Really?" Roman said as he turned to see Mercury shortly followed by Emerald getting launched, "Is... it not obvious?"

"So, you handed out parachutes, right?" Roman just looked at him in confusion to say the obvious to say that Weiss and Arslan who just got launched already knew.

"No, and you have to land on your own." Cinder and Ruby went as quickly as the others, and Jaune wanted to reply to him only until he got launched at a high velocity into the forest. He stood there looking at the new human projectiles that he just launched off the cliff while lighting a cigar. He then turned to Neo and said, "He's gonna die isn't he?"

She just raised her shoulders in a shrug and walked back to the tent. He shook the ash off his cigar a few times before following her into the tent.

* * *

Plenty of people had flowery landings, Weiss made glyphs and slid down them like she was ice skating down a slide, Arslan launched a rope dart into a tree to swing down like a superhero, Emerald launched her revolver sickles to swing from branch to branch before she landed on the ground. Others were not as graceful, Eve just sliced through the trees until she hit the ground, Mercury shot her boot guns towards the ground destroying everything on the ground until she hit a tree with a groan, Ruby hit a bird and swallowed it, she was coughing as she hit several things one of them being the ground.

With everyone falling Cinder was sure that Jaune would need help, that is after all why she told him she'd help him before. She quickly began to glow with a fiery presence before two curved swords formed as she flew directly into a tree using the swords to cut through several of them until she landed on a tree branch high up. She put both of the swords together before forming an arrow and pointing it directly at where he was falling, she then let it go as if flew quickly. She heard a loud thunk of it hitting a tree to only be followed up by Jaune shouting, "Thank you!"

"That's all the help you'll get!" she shouted back at him. She then broke her swords apart and stabbed the tree riding them down to the ground. When she was on the ground she left the weapons in the tree and began walking away, which just started to break apart as the tree began to burn. Cinder stood tall until she heard a loud crash coming from the other side of some trees.

There stood two ursa with a single red haired woman with a sword stood in front of them. She put both of her hands on her sword but before she could draw it one of them delivered a slash at her, she ducked out of the way and recoiled back. She drew her sword as the ursa swiped again, it didn't do much as she caught it with her blade still half in the sheathe. The paw was stopped as she stood there not even flinching before she forced the ursa's paw back causing it to stumble. The second ursa charged her, trying to slam right into her, but that was also stopped by the red blade still being halfway out of the sheathe. She kicked the ursa back again, causing both of them to recoil again. Both the ursa stood up ready to attack her at the same time but they never got the chance when she began her hair to glow along with all of the red accents on her cloths, and drew the now glowing blade and in one motion quick slashing horizontally cutting them both in half.

They both began to dissolve as she quit glowing. It was quite as she had little reason to make a sound after the fight. The only sound was a sarcastic clapping coming from behind where she started in the fight. Cinder was clapping as she watched the Eve's fight with the Grimm. When they made eye contact Eve said, "Didn't think I needed help?"

"I didn't think you needed any help... partner," she waited a second to deliver the last part of the sentence. Eve just sighed as she heard what Cinder had to say but that didn't calm her either, as she just walked away from her new partner. Much to Cinder's chagrin as she wasn't expecting that, "Wait, come on. Was it something I said?"

* * *

Ruby was far less lucky as she had to cough up a bird that was to her knowledge still alive, when she finally did it flew away. She stood up and began running away from the worst thing she ever had in her mouth. Ruby was worried that whoever she was partners with would not want to be around her, Cinder would scare all of the people away from her, Eve would probably avoid her, Jaune was Cinder's pet so that would get complicated fast. There had to be other people she could team up with like that Why girl she seemed nice, if a little fickle.

Just as she was running through the trees she was racking her mind thinking of all of the people she could team up with until after she came through a brush into a clearing did she make eye contact with the girl in white. Why stared her in the eyes waiting for her to react first leaving an awkward silence until she said, "Are you ever going to speak?"

"No, I was waiting for you to go first," they just stood there before both of them broke eye contact. Ruby laughed a little while Why just rubbed her head for a second until they finally, she smiled at the childishness was going to become her norm.

"It could be worse at least you're partnered with the amazing Weiss Schnee."

"I could be partnered with the morally ambiguous Cinder Fall, she's a lot more fun." This made Weiss, who she just learned the name of, scowl knowing this was her partner. She walked through the trees while Ruby followed her, until they came to her the voice of a boy in the trees. They both looked up to see Jaune pinned to a tree with a black glass arrow. He gave a strained chuckle towards the girls as they just stared up at him.

They just stared for while until a third woman walked through the clearing, she wasn't paying attention until she ran into Weiss. When she looked Weiss in the eyes she sighed then turned to go another direction only into walking into Ruby. She groaned rubbed her temple while looking up only to make eye contact with Jaune still pinned to the tree. There was a slight pause until she slammed her face into the tree where she began screaming, Ruby grabbed Weiss as they slowly walked away ready for the girl to explode. Jaune just chuckled as they walked away from them while he waited for her to stop screaming. When she finally stopped she didn't turn to him while she said, "After initiation you're going to leave me alone and not try to be my friend."

"I cannot promise that." She glared while he hung there waiting for her to move. With a quick motion she flung the rope dart up to him severing the arrow allowing him to fall out of the tree, "Ow."

* * *

Mercury was walking through the forest alone waiting for Emerald to track her down. Emerald had a way of not being found unless she wants to be and any social situation was definitely a place she doesn't want to be found. It was quiet. Mercury hated the quiet, it always reminded her of home and those memories are never pleasant. She had to end the silence, "AAAAAHHHH."

Her scream was not of terror or pain but of need to for sound. This scream lasted for several seconds of echoing through the forest but when that was gone she was sad from silence again. That was until a rumbling came from where she was standing, when she looked down she saw instead of the ground she was standing on a black scaly body. Her eyebrows furrowed as she said to herself, "I probably should have noticed this."

She jumped off the Grimm surprised to see it's giant snake face. It's massive fangs sprung to life as king taijitu lunged directly at her she flung herself out of its face. After she rolled on the ground she landed on her feet in the most superhero pose imaginable, only to quip, "Well aren't you feisty, but I don't swing that way."

It moved to surround her leaving its body forming a constricting cage around her. She didn't waste time kicking the ground launching herself into the air while spinning, she kept firing her boots to control her ascent. The king taijitu tried to spin up to her but it was stopped by Mercury raising her left to deliver a high ax kick. She chuckled to herself while it rocketed down to the ground, "Well that's disappointing, You just weren't quite up to snuff were you?"

As she descended the body writhed a little, she figured she'd have to hit it a little more to make it stop. But that thought ended when the second head came up to bite her. It got her in it's maw only to be stopped when she did the splits to keeps its mouth open. That only stopped it for several seconds while the fangs inches from her face, she dropped her head and said, "Thissss... has become a difficult situation."

She slid her arms in between one of the fangs and used them as scissors to snap the tooth. It went flying as she fired off a shot from both her legs blowing a hole through each side of it's mouth. It let her go only for her to rocket herself to the fang that was currently flung from its mouth, when she caught it in mid air she spun herself around in the air. Launching herself at the grimm only giving herself some time to position the tooth on the tip of her boot, she spun herself around like kicker and rocketed the tooth straight through the eye of grimm. It formed a small circle around where it entered and exited giving the sense that it was a larger projectile than it actually was, but that only lasted for a few seconds before the head began to dissolve. She landed on the ground and smiled as she spoke to herself once again, "That wasn't that ba-" she didn't finish that thought when the first head of the king taijitu clamped down onto her, "Fuc-"

She was stuck in the mouth of the beast while it sled her through the forest it didn't get far when it stopped. The king taijitu's neck began to constrict and it began to choke as two chains that were wrapped around it's throat began to tighten even more. It choked in it's death throws before the head finally came off in a very dramatic fashion, as it began to dissolve only to leave Mercury lying where it used to be. After the entire Grimm finished dissolving Emerald came climbing down from a tree to look at the corpse like Mercury. She kicked her friend several times causing Mercury to cough several times and say, "You have to kiss the princess to wake her."

"Well, I'm sure that I can find a rodent around here to kiss you."

"You're no fun." Mercury said as she tried to stand up only to fall back once again. Emerald looked a little confused only to see Mercury was missing a heel, this caused her to chuckle a little, when Mercury noticed it as well she spoke up, "Well ha ha. Now help me you Chocolate Mint Goddess."

"You gotta stop hitting on me."

"I'm fine with our borderline lesbian behavior," Mercury quoted while Emerald offered her a hand to balance her now unstable friend.

* * *

"It looks like all of the partners have been formed Roman," said a woman with a southern draw, she was a larger woman dressed in purple resting calmly in a folding chair that any person who enjoyed their own child's softball game would envy. This was quickly followed up by a tall bearded man in a suit vest mixing drinks behind a makeshift bar at the back of the tent speaking up.

"They look like a good couple." He said mindlessly as he finished another drink that he passed off to Neo who generously took it to where Roman was sitting. He looked more than a little uncomfortable in a less than pleasant looking lawn chair, were Neo handed him a drink to which he thanked her before she took a seat next to him. Her chair looked nicer in every way almost like it came from a fancy ice cream parlor. She wasted no time taking the drink she just handed to Roman before sipping it for herself, while shaking her finger at Roman. He shook his head at that and said to the man behind the bar.

"Just because they look nice together doesn't mean they are together."

"Uh, that's not what I meant-"

"Then do pray tell Junior, what didya mean?" The woman asked him with a sarcastic tone clearly not caring about his response just wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"I- uh- didn't- guuh. I'll just be quiet now." He said as he started to clean several glasses. Roman was looking at his scroll as the students were all making their way through the forest. He was probably thinking of name possibilities for teams having such an eclectic cast of people this year was going to make naming teams more difficult. He just shook his head as the students on screen were battling their way to the relics.

"What are you thinking Roman?"

"Why do you think the Headmistress wanted those two," he said while motioning at Cinder and Ruby, "children to enter Beacon at the same time?"

"Who knows, she probably met them on the street and said 'let them be my eyes.' You can never guess what she's thinking."

"They are the only ones to ever be recommended by her, so there has to be something special about them."

"Maybe they're her children, who knows." Junior said as he finished cleaning the glasses.

"That's ridiculous, she would never have children," The woman said to him.

"Well a woman like her, I mean it wouldn't be too difficult with those looks." He said that mostly under his breathe as all eyes suddenly turned to him. Most of their eyes were wide only for him to spew out at her, "You settled down, what's the problem with her doing the same?"

"Well the fact that she's as terrifying as a sitting down with an ursa for dinner." She said rather cross with his logic. She was filled with several angry thoughts because he would bring up her family like they were some sort of bargaining tool. He was a despicable man but if his face wasn't so far up there she would slap them, no one ever insults Miss Malachite like that.

"That doesn't matter as long as they are here. I just need to figure out who they are and why they are important." Roman told them as he lit another cigar, "So you know tell me every odd thing they do."

"Yes sir Deputy Headmaster." They both said in unison, Neo just nodded along with them. When he saw this he had to tell her the truth.

"You aren't a teacher, so what are you gonna tell me." He responded to her, she just gave a coy smile along with a wink. This like most things she did unsettled Roman in a way he hoped that she didn't know, but at the same time she absolutely knew.

* * *

**Please like, comment, and subscribe. Or you know don't you have free will and I don't control you so whatever.**

**I didn't go as far with this chapter as I wanted but I think this is far enough. Junior and Lil' Miss are replacing Port and Oobleck so look forward to that. They will have different personalities and probably will have different interactions with the protagonists.**

**I tried to write the combat scenes as quickly as possible because the main fight will be next chapter. That was why they were so slap dash and quickly written. **


	4. They Clearly Have Never Fallen Before

**All Characters belong to RoosterTeeth etc.**

* * *

It was a short walk through the Emerald Forest but that didn't stop the Grimm from attacking them at every turn. Luckily Cinder didn't have to do much fighting thanks to her new partner who was more than happy to kill everything in their path. Well happy was the wrong word she was more intensely focused on killing everything moving in her path, this was particularly terrifying because Cinder was sure she would have been cut down if not for the law of the school. It wasn't until she finished cutting down the most recent pack of Beowolves did Eve say something, "Is this going to become a recurring thing of me doing all the work while you pose?"

"I'm don't know what you're talking about," she said while gripping the bottom of her skirt and the right side of her blouse. Eve just gave her a distantly cold look shaking her head as they finally made it through to a clearing, this one had a stone temple. It was a round half circle temple of stone, the standing arches and columns of that were decaying and yet surprisingly strong stone. There were a lot of podiums with golden objects on top of them it was hard to tell from a distance, Cinder just turned to talk to Eve who was already missing. She had already made it to the ruins when Cinder found her, Cinder followed shortly after only to get there a few seconds later to see Eve intensely focusing on the chess pieces that where probably relics.

She continually wondered about the chess pieces until she asked Cinder, "Does it matter which piece we take?"

"Probably not. Ooh check if they have a black queen," she said halfheartedly not really caring which piece she got but simply more focused on making sure she and Ruby got on the same team.

"There's only one," Eve said as she pointed at a black queen on a podium in the back, "You want this one?"

"Nah, let's wait a bit before we decide," Eve raised an eyebrow as she was about to question this only to be stopped by Cinder interrupting her with another question, "You think we're the first one's here?"

"No," she motioned to the pieces missing from the podiums and said, "This place isn't that hard to find after all."

"Yea, I guess. I wonder..." She didn't finish that thought simply raising her hand to her mouth to allow herself to think. This thinking was stopped on a dime after a the shrill shriek of a girl, Cinder perked up upon hearing it and she was sure she'd heard that voice before.

* * *

Five minutes ago, Jaune Arc stood at the entrance to a cave that had several hand painted and not so cryptic warnings. Several of which were shaped like scorpions and people with spears fight said giant scorpion. He looked to Arslan and asked her, "You think the relics in there?"

"You go check and I'll wait out here for you to realize it isn't." She told him knowing from context that it definitely wasn't in there.

"You sure I mean we should at least check... right?" He said unclear of whether he should or shouldn't enter the cave. She just shook her head as he picked up stick to make a torch, she simply picked up a rock and through it like a cannon into the cave. There were several second before a loud rock shattering against something hard enough to sound unmoved. She looked back to him and spouted at him an inconsiderate remark.

"If there was anything important for us it wouldn't be hidden in a clearly Grimm infested cave. So put down the torch," she said as she knocked it out of his hand, "And get moving to the actual relics."

"Yeah that makes sense..." It didn't last long when he abandoned the cave idea for a rumbling to begin. Arslan's eyes narrowed as she spoke a loud once again.

"Ahh... crap," she turned to him and told him very frankly, "I hate you." That was when the rumbling became a crash as a massive scorpion emerged from a hole too small for it to fit, this caused the cave to blast open for a Death Stalker covered in grass and moss to emerge looking very angry after a rock was shattered on it's face. Jaune panicked as the stinger implanted itself into the ground an inch in front of him, on instinct he drew his sword and quickly stabbed the stinger in the base, yet the stinger dug itself out of the ground dragging him with it. As he hung from his sword like a ragdoll he cried out to Arslan.

"AAARSLAN HELP!"

"Let go!" She commanded him while he was still dangling on it's tail.

"I'm scared to hold on, but I'm terrified to let go!" She rolled her eyes at his thoughts of fear until the Death Stalker flung him like a catapult. This was gonna be a long 4 years with him as her partner, she thought as he screeched like a little girl while flying through the air. She debated whether to fight it or run, but when it turned to face her she decided against fighting and instead began running after the partner she hated. It was slower than her but that didn't mean she couldn't stay just out of its range.

* * *

Cinder was more sure than ever that the screech she was hearing was from her new pet. That meant he was at least alive so that spoke volumes about his luck and general ability to traverse a forest infested with Grimm, or he got partnered with someone strong and he was riding their coat trails just like she was. If that's what he was doing then she liked him even more than she did before. Eve spoke up to her as she was lost in thought, "You see that?"

"Huh," she looked at Eve the moment she said that. She was looking up to the sky as if she was looking for a sound, when Cinder followed her eye line she saw a red object falling from the sky. This made little sense as if it was a Grimm raining from the sky until it became closer and more defined, and when it finally became clear enough she heard in a shrieking tone.

_"Heads up!" _The small girl falling from the sky called out to them as she descended at an incredible speed, Cinder's eyes went wide as she moved to catch her sister before she hit the ground in a splat. But prior to any of her scheming she usually did a knight in shining armor caught her instead, well more he collided with her before either of them could hit the ground. This flung both of them into a tree where he hung upside down from a tree branch while Ruby was on the one just below him. When both of them regained sense she looked at him and with a slight giggle said, "I'm sorry Cinder threw you like that."

"Oh she didn't, I just happened to conveniently already be flying through the air." They both gave each other a look and laughed in unison, but what she said struck a cord with him when he asked her with a little more than no worry in his voice, "Wait has Cinder thrown people like this on a regular basis?"

"You can't prove anything!" Cinder shouted from the ground when she got to the tree with both of them in it. Ruby just shrugged her shoulders as if to not confirm or deny anything that he asked. He noticed something though almost like the light in her eyes faded right after she was done laughing, but this didn't affect Ruby as she just jumped down from the tree landing in Cinder's arms like a princess only for Cinder to say, "Aw, just like when you were a baby."

"Put me down people are watching," Ruby said as she began flailing her arms to get her sister to drop her, it made plenty of progress because Cinder dropped her like a bag of bricks. When Ruby got up she patted all the dirt now on her off before asking her sister, "So what did I miss?"

"Not much, we found the relics and had yet to decide which to take."

"Oohh, I want the black queen."

"Sorry, there aren't anymore of those."

"Awww, then black bishop." She said as in the blink of an eye darted to the ruins to look at the chess pieces. She was already there before Cinder finished blinking, leaving her sister behind. Cinder shook her head as she went to move to catch up with her sister, only to be called out by the boy in the tree.

"Hey... could you... lend a little hand?" He hung there waiting for her to react, and she did in fact stare at him for several seconds with a dull look until she finally reacted. Once again with an uproarious laughter she pointed at him, making him shrink into the look of a puppy once again. It wasn't until she was done laughing did she tell him something.

"You're just stuck- HAHA, in a tree- He, you shouldn't need help with that." She said while she kept interrupting herself with laughter while she flicked a tear from her eye. On the other side of the field Eve was watching carefully as Ruby picked up the black bishop piece, she did it as quickly as she arrived but she spent a little too much time playing with it. Eve followed suit and grabbed the other black bishop unthinkingly not really caring why these pieces mattered. But she was stopped when she asked a question to the smaller girl.

"Weren't you supposed to get a partner before coming here?" This made Ruby's eyes shoot wide when the girl realized her partner wasn't around. She looked around the ruins and then shouted.

"Where is Weiss?" Eve just looked up when a shadow passed over head to see a bright white spec on the wing of a massive bird.

"Is that her?" Eve said while pointing towards the Nevermore, when Ruby saw this she relaxed and nonchalantly confirmed her compatriots question.

"That is her. Why has she not jumped yet?" The calm in her voice both disturbed and confused Eve but that was a question for another time, when Ruby was distracted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the silver woman from yesterday asking a question.

"Hey, which of these things are we supposed to take?" She asked a question that made no sense to the girl. That was until a green girl who grabbed a black rook and shouted to her friend.

"Merc!"

"What?" Emerald was looking to get out of this situation before it started, but that wasn't what mattered to Mercury still trying to make friends. She just shook her head as Mercury limped over to her. When Ruby turned back to Eve she was nowhere to be found simply just standing in the field looking up at the Nevermore, it wasn't until they heard a even higher pitched scream as they saw a snowflake fall from the sky.

"SOMEBODY CATCH ME!" Shouted the white girl, to which Eve was standing nearly directly under were she was falling. It wasn't until several seconds from the ground did Eve react to the white girls presence. Her hair began to glow as Cinder noticed them, a falling girl and a one so clearly ready to react in a viscous way. Cinder reacted to the girl by dropping Jaune from her hands allowing him to fall on his face and shouting to her new partner.

"DON'T DO IT EVE!" The glowing haired girl had her hand on the handle of her sword and Ruby could swear the world was slowing down at what she saw. She began running to the woman who was preparing to cut another in half. She wouldn't make it in time, but she just needed to stop the woman from cutting Weiss apart. The world was slowing down for all those that watched the event unfold until Eve released her grip on her sword. She in one swift motion lifted her leg and delivered a swift vertical kick to Weiss's abs. Her legs formed a perfectly vertical line slowing the much smaller girl from terminal velocity to a much less painful light thud, the taller girl just replied to stopping her fall in an entirely unconcerned manner.

"There I kicked you. Why'd you want someone to kick you? You should have asked for someone to catch you instead," she said this callously to the girl lying on the ground who was currently recoiling on the ground after having her abs kicked in. She was coughing up a storm from having the wind knocked out of her and probably a little blood as well. It made no sense to the stunned observers as they watched the woman berating the other on the ground. This was until Weiss choked out her reply.

"I said catch me, you imbecile." It was a strained response to the woman's rough treatment. When Ruby finally got to her she asked the question that no one was thinking.

"Why did you not jump?"

"How can that be the first question you ask after I've had my ribs collapsed by this meat head." She said that more as a statement than an actual question but that didn't really affect Ruby, as she just helped her partner to her feet and spouted off something unrelated.

"Welp, all is well that end swell. I got the relic so we can get out of here without any trouble." She smiled at that clearly not caring about what the rest of people in the area were doing. But this earned her more than a few odd looks, but these looks where stalled when the screech of a loud Death Stalker tore through several of their eardrums. They all turned to see a blonde woman flying through the air landing right at the feet of the ruined temple. They all turned to see the Death Stalker emerge from the forest, well carved it's way through was probably the better phrase. Tired, out of breathe and a little more than not annoyed that she was still being chased by a massive beast she shouted to the group of them.

"If you're not too busy, GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND HELP!" she shouted the last part only to receive the final answer from a caped red girl.

"I would rather not, this seems like a lot to handle," she said while shaking her hand to ward off question of the people around her. After Cinder heard that a worried look formed on her face as if she had just heard her sister swear up a storm. Cinder moved to Ruby getting right next to her, and held her sister's shoulder and whispering something in her ear. When she heard it her eyes immediately began to sparkle as if she realized something she had just forgotten. She replied to her own reply, "I mean, it is the duty of huntresses to help each other in trying times."

She charged at the massive Death Stalker only for the Nevermore to begin circling her. The woman was distracted by the Death Stalker firing wildly with reckless abandon, only for most of the bullets to bounce off of it. The Nevermore began flinging it's feather's at her forming walls of feathers to prevent her encroach on the Death Stalker, until finally a feather stuck itself into her cape and pinned her to the ground. The Death Stalker took this as it's chance to strike, raising it's tail at the girl. When Cinder saw this she began running towards her sister, while screaming, "THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!"

She wasn't fast enough, she broke out into a full sprint to catch up to her sister but was getting nowhere near her sister fast. That was until Weiss slid passed her like she was ice skating right up until she caught up with the Red hooded girl. She summoned a wall of ice blocking the death stalker's stinger in the ground right next to Ruby. She just gave a humph and proclaimed, "You know for someone so fast you should probably be fast enough to know when you need help. So don't forget to ask for it next time."

"Right... help, sorry I forgot to ask." She said while rubbing the back of her head as what she just said was almost for Weiss's benefit more than her's. When Cinder caught up to them she hugged Ruby even harder than on the airship whispering something else into her ear. This made Ruby's face change once again but this time instead of hope she transformed into confidence and determination. They all made their way in a panic back to the ruins only for Arslan to berate them all.

"Well great you managed to pin it in place now all you have to do is KILL IT!" She informed the others of the entire need to get rid of the beast until Ruby informed them the reality of the situation.

"I mean we really do not, what is stopping us from running right now?" They all looked at her both with confusion and understanding until she finished, "That is right we don't have to kill it we just have to take the relics and flee the scene. As long as we can get out of range of them before they get to us then we have won, and even if we can not get away we can always draw them to a place where we can set a trap for them."

They all gave each other looks until Mercury spoke up and said, "I can't exactly run at the moment." She said as she motioned to her broken heel, Cinder just shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked up to Mercury. Cinder grabbed her foot and took the boot while forming a small glass heel in her hand affixing it into place just enough before melting it together once again. Mercury piped up while squirming, "That hurt's."

"Stop being a baby I'm fixing your shoe for free, least you can do is not complain." Cinder said as she finished. She took a few steps making sure that the patch actually worked instead of shattering instantly. With the patch done they all gave the final look and with several nods Jaune grabbed a black rook as they all broke into a sprint in the opposite direction of the Death Stalker. Ruby lead the pack as they all followed behind her sound reasoning, until she stopped on a stone overlooking the ruins Cinder caught a glimpse of this and it was something that would stick with her for a while. Her sister wasn't making sure they were following her because she cared she was counting the number of them with a cold and calculating look on her face. It worried Cinder when she saw this, it was just like when they were children and she would always make all the other kids on the playground cry. No threat of punishment or actual punishment ever stopped her she just continued to until they were crying whenever they were in her way or had slighted her at all. Ruby had gotten better in her eyes but the last few minutes had made her question this growth.

"What are you looking at?" Eve questioned Cinder as she had stopped to watch her sister.

"Nothing, just though I saw a ghost."

"Get moving that thing is breaking out of the ice!" Weiss interrupted as she passed at the back of the pack. They all followed the red girl intently only surprised when the Death Stalker actually shattered the icy prison it was trapped in. With the Nevermore circling above they had to act quickly beasts above and behind they had to move quickly to deal with their big unpleasant friends.

"From this point on it's a game of cat and mouse. So do not die otherwise those of us that don't will have to drag your corpse along with!" The cold and detached way Ruby said this frightened more than a few of the people she was running with but it was still motivational. The path they were all on was flanked on both sides by by stone ruins similar to the temple, yet it was creating a perfect funnel directing them straight forward. The Grimm no doubt knew it as well leading them to a cliff they had no hope of crossing without the bridge. When the Nevermore caught up they spread out to both sides trying to split its focus so that no one target would stick out among the rest. Until Emerald pointed for Mercury to the center of the field they where in.

"Cover Us!"

"Got it," she said with a grin before moving in between the two sides of the ruins. The Nevermore flung its feathers at her to which she effortlessly dodged until she came to a halt on top of one of the feathers where she began kicking wildly sending bullet after bullet the birds way. It didn't do much but knock it several feet off course but that bought enough time for the others to reach the bridge. She didn't have enough time to follow them when the Death Stalker emerged from the forest and closed the distance between them, she didn't have time to react well enough when it reached her and swiped at her with both of it's pincers.

Cinder took noticed of this and slid underneath the left pincer as the yellow accents on her dress began to glow, primarily the left half, it only took a second but that seemed like an eternity for her when she began forming a massive translucent shard of black glass. She launched it straight up through the base of the pincer without slowing her slide getting just out of range of the pincers. While she ran passed Mercury noticed Cinder's left sleeve was burnt and frayed this distraction could only be allowed little thought when Cinder told Mercury as she passed, "We better get a move on or she will leave us for dead!"

The Death Stalker recoiled as the two woman followed after only to be launched by two glyphs forming underneath them. Jaune then finally took notice of his current lack of a sword running through all the worst possibilities as his family sword went missing in combat to only see it where he left it, embedded in the tail of the Death Stalker. He held up the rear facing the Death Stalker plotting a way to get it back that wouldn't eviscerate him. With everyone getting onto the bridge he didn't have much hope for getting it back, until the Nevermore came flying through the bridge destroying it and knocking them back, but it's real devastation came in the form of the group being split up. Jaune, Emerald, Arslan and Cinder were stuck on the cliff face while Ruby, Weiss and Eve were on a precarious stone ruin overlooking a large chasm, while the unlucky Mercury was in a free fall.

"Why is it always me?" She questioned the gods, the Nevermore flew right at her in the air. Like staring down the barrel of the gun it takes a strong person not to flinch and she didn't even come close as it opened its beak to swallow her only to be stopped by her not being there at all. She launched herself up towards the sky where she successfully hit the destroyed remains of the bridge shattering her aura.

"Don't ignore the pincers focus, but don't forget to focus on the tail that's the bigger threat!" Cinder exclaimed as she dodged several jabs from it's pincers. Mercury climbed up onto the bridge did she see the turmoil that was being caused by the Death Stalker, regardless of her aura she kicked the ground throwing her forward and did several spins to build up momentum for the final blow of kicking it in the face. It collapsed for a second before taking a shot with it's tail, hitting right were Mercury was standing, Jaune in the confusion drew his sword from its tail. Mercury dodge thoughtlessly as she backed into Cinder knocking her off that section of the bridge.

As Cinder fell she created a fireball that propelled her up to the Nevermore, where she summoned two Midnight black swords as she slashed down the back of the bird until she jumped off of its back landing on the center platform of the structure. Right next to where Ruby, Weiss and Eve were standing, she still had to ask, "Any ideas?"

"I got one." Ruby said calmly with no emotion on her face.

"Will it end with one of us dying or more importantly me being nude again?"

"I do not have an idea." Ruby replied to her sisters rebuttal, this only allowed for a few seconds of calm thinking only to be drowned out by the other four people fighting a Death Stalker. It slashed with it's right pincer still having a massive shard of glass stuck through the other preventing much movement, Jaune lifted his shield blocking the claw allowing his partner to run up to it and give a heavy open palmed jab. The Death Stalker recoiled but had really no effect after the hit, she fled a few feet back to a safe distance only to state afterwards.

"What is that thing's carapace made out of? I can't even deliver a strong enough jab to shatter it." When Jaune heard that he looked at the shard of glass and began to think why had that gotten through. He looked over the beast for several seconds to see that it hadn't broken through the armor it hit a weak spot and went straight through, the answer wasn't to break the shell it was to hit it from it's softer insides. When he came up with that thought her arrived at another none of them had any real piercing weapons to get far enough through, well except for his sword. That if he could get in would work- his planning was interrupted by the Death Stalker attacking with its tail once again instead of aiming for them it hit the bridge going right through disrupting the balance of it. They all panicked but Jaune told them his plan or more along the line of screeched at them.

"Emerald can you restrain the right pincer?" She just gave a worried look before nodding her head. She looked to Mercury who gave her a boost off the ground by sliding her boot under the smaller green girls feet and catapulting her towards the scorpion. She flicked out her sickle blades only to stab them into the joint of the Death Stalker, that didn't stop her though they just separated as chains kept them together. She landed just barely on the face of the cliff before she ran around a pillar locking the chains in place and restraining the claw.

"Now what?" Mercury asked only to be astonished by what happened next when Jaune let out a boisterous battle cry while charging the Scorpion. It didn't go too well when the left pincer nearly took his legs, but that didn't matter to him when he drove his sword right into one of it's eyes. His fool hardy plan got several looks from the other two only for him to shout out.

"Arslan hit it again!" Her eyes went wide at that part as Mercury once again slid her leg underneath a person without warning them. Arslan scrambled to remain balanced but that didn't last long when she was launched towards the eyes of the grimm once again delivering an open palm strike to the sword that was currently embedded in it's eye. It shot right through into the ground. She landed hard into the ground on the other side of it, Mercury gracefully landed right next to her as Jaune was flung into a pillar several feet away, it took him several seconds to get up. While they had slain their beast the others were not as lucky.

They where all jumping crumbling wreckage to crumbling wreckage trying to keep from falling to their death. They spent several seconds making every step more precarious than the last, but that didn't slow any of them down. When they made it back up to stable ground they all let out and onslaught of bullets and dust doing no damage at all leading Weiss to exclaim, "We're barely denting it right now how are we supposed to kill it?"

"I have an idea," Ruby dropped again, receiving mixed looks most prevalent of which was Cinder's fear. She didn't want to ask the person that would do something heinous to her for fun, she was beside herself when she had to ask the question that was growing in her mind.

"What is this foolish plan then?" Weiss asked for her.

"Pin the Nevermore to the wall," she said that directed as Weiss then she turned to Eve and asked, "What is the largest thing you can cut through?"

"Anything as long as I can reach it," she said while unsheathing her blade ever so little.

"Good," she turned to Cinder and said the final thing, "How much rope can you make?"

Cinder let out a dry sigh when she said, "As much as you need."

All of their eyes met for a second before they broke apart, Eve began running directly up the stone pillars to get to the same level as the bird, she then jumped wildly and recklessly onto the Nevermore slashing and shooting every part of it on the way up its back. The action didn't take long for her to make it that far only to deliver a strong kick to the back of it's head throwing it into the higher cliff face. She jumped down and made her way back to the others as Weiss skated by stabbing the Nevermore's tail freezing it into place. She proudly proclaimed to the rest of the party, "Got it."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Cinder stated as she climbed up a pillar while at the same time burning her clothes off turning them into a ball. When she reached the top she flung half of the ball to a pillar on the other side, only for it to be caught by her sister on the other side. Ruby declared at Weiss as Eve slammed right into the center of the rope. It elastically held together while she landed in Weiss's Glyph only to ask.

"You can make the shot right."

"Can I?" Eve turned her head and asked a question.

"Can you-"

"Of course I can!" She formed several Glyphs in front of where Eve was going.

"Launch." She fired it sending her at the speed of sound, nearly shattering the sound barrier on her way up. Before she got there she leveled her sword and only a few inches from it's neck she fired a shot from blush making the sword fly out like a bullet. In on swift motion she spun her arm around and severed the head of the Nevermore like it was nothing. They all saw as it's head came flying off of it's body as it began to dissolve. Most of them stood in awe of woman who severed a Nevermore head, one of them not being Ruby who just dropped the rope she was holding, much to Cinder's chagrin.

"Ruby! Those where my clothes!" Ruby just shrugged her shoulders. They began to argue as the cloth began to fade from sight as the part in Cinder's hand decayed like dust, Weiss was less interested in events that where transpiring between them as she was looking for Eve who had yet to emerge from the carcass of the dissolving Grimm. After it dissolved she walked towards the cliff face only to see Eve cartoonishly stuck in a wall. Weiss rushed over to her friend as she fell from the wall, landing hard. She gave a little laugh until the the Weiss finally got to her side. The glasses Eve was wearing had been shattered and when Weiss saw it she was surprised. A small scar over her left eyebrow along with some of the prettiest blue eyes.

"I told you I could make the shot."

"You did." Eve responded casually.

* * *

"And that makes team CRDL." Roman said as he gave a speech about how heroic they were but that didn't stop Ruby from talking during it.

"That could have gone entirely worse, loosing a few cloths is nothing comparatively to getting a few scars. It could have been as bad as your Signal entrance test, did that guy ever recover by the way?" She asked her sister who was just trying to cool down after the long day of combat.

"No, I think Charles is still in the hospital." she said mindlessly this conversation calmed the other two people on the team but at the same time raised several questions in Weiss's eyes. Cinder was just wearing a nice big Pumpkin Pete hoodie over her underwear, she wasn't happy with the looks from all of the people but that didn't make the situation any less worse. Yes she liked to draw looks but that had a time and a place, not here and now. Jaune on the other hand may not of liked to have his bare chest exposed to the masses, clearly a little cold as well as embarrassed. His armor covered his more delicate bits but that didn't make him any less uncomfortable.

"Why were you wearing sunglasses for so long?" Weiss questioned Eve.

"I'm hiding from the law after committing several terrorist acts. I was told that it would hide my identity better," the way she said that made Weiss almost a hundred percent sure he was lying.

"Jaune Arc, Arslan Altan, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai you shall form team JAME (Jasmine)," Roman said barely having them lined up on stage, surprised by the semi nudity of Jaune, "Heh, lead by Jaune Arc. Good luck with that."

He said the last part under his breathe half expecting it to not be picked up by the microphone when he got a lot of looks from the people in the crowd. He quickly moved onto the next team before he was booed by the crowd, "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Eve Taurus, and Cinder Fall you all form team RECW (Recolor)," he paused once again, "Lead by Ruby Rose."

This last one got him tons of glares and angry looks as he phoned in the last team name. He took this with stride by declaring to the crowd, "FUCK. ALL. OF. YOU. BITCHES." He said clearly having a psychotic break after a long day of work, "So I phoned in the last one, the previous team was lucky they were this close to being named team James. It could have been a lot worse and you all know it, so one team was named poorly so what sue me."

"No wait, don't do that you all can and it will ruin the school even further." Cinder had already dragged Ruby off the stage at this point and they were quickly followed by the rest of her team. People began to throw tomatoes and assorted objects at him while booing him, Neo walked on stage and caught a can of soda. Objects stopped flying shortly after she got up there, just simply from her presence did she stop the soon to be riot. She popped the lid of the soda and downed it before she tossed it on the ground. She pointed to the back of the theater, and for a few seconds no one moved. Until a countdown clock appeared right behind her on the big screen, 5. Everyone looked panicked, 4. Everyone got up and ran, 3. The exits where clogged by this point preventing enough people to get out, 2. A wall was blown open allowing people to escape, 1. Nothing happened but at this point there was no one in the amphitheater. She walked over to Roman's crumpled body covered in tomatoes and other canned goods.

"Thanks Neo." He said as he looked up through his arms. She sat on the ground next to him and began rubbing his back in an affectionate way. When he finally took notice he sat up and said, "I needed that."

She smiled coyly as she walked away from him, he put a cigar in his mouth and lit it. He sat there for a second before he said aloud to no one in particular, "She stole my fucking wallet."

* * *

When they all entered the dorm, Weiss and Eve both crashed and immediately went to bed. Ruby on the other hand had taken a quick look around the campus investigating for monsters probably, but when she finally settled down for bed she was surprised to see Cinder still awake sitting on her bed. The moment she entered the room she knew she was in for a lecture, because their eyes locked for a few seconds. Ruby averted them quickly after but she couldn't sleep with Cinder on her bed like that. Cinder's eyes just tracked her around the room until finally she said, "So how was your day?"

"Cut the crap Ruby. What happened today?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Ruby just continually averted her eyes from her sister's gaze.

"You haven't said a contraction since I saw you again in the Emerald Forest. That is always the sign..."

"I am fine." Ruby said as she finished getting dressed.

"Really cause it looked like you quit caring about people halfway through the test."

"So what? You never care about people, yet you always get on me about caring for them. I mean in just one day at Beacon you already made a slave, how am I any different? Why am I always held to a higher standard?" Cinder grabbed Ruby and dragged her to her bed where they sat, all the while Cinder made Ruby look her in the eyes.

"Because you are a better person than us," Cinder said with tears in her eyes, "I hold you to a higher standard because I know you are capable of it, I have witnessed you hurt people with you're words and I have witness what it did to you. So please don't go back to that." The look in Ruby's eyes said it all that entire impassioned speech and she didn't feel a thing for her. Her older sister and she didn't feel anything, almost like she was sitting with a stranger. She had been faking it for a while now but when that wasn't enough she did partake in the age old tradition of going to the doctor and getting doped up. Instead of mood stabilizers she was taking mood destabilizers making her wild and erratic but those could only last so long and she didn't exactly get them from a doctor. She couldn't hurt Cinder like that telling her that she had been faking having emotions around her for years... that would... hurt... her? This was going to be a difficult year.

"I won't go back to that." She said while giving a fake smile that was a meant to reassure her sister more than anything. This satisfied Cinder for now as she stood up and went to bed herself, at least Cinder was bad at telling when her sister lies to her.

* * *

**Please like, comment, and subscribe. Or you know don't you have free will and I don't control you so whatever.**

**For those of you that are wondering Ruby is a sociopath. Why? To have her be more borderline unstable and manipulative, she will shine more later on in the story. Cinder's going to be her moral compass for the time being, so that will be more nonsensical. Message me if you have any ideas but she is probably going to devolve into a Dennis Reynolds level of sociopath. Maybe a bit more.**

**Eve doesn't have the scar on her face but it is somewhere, this will make it more complicated of a reveal but there will be a reveal... eventually.**

**One glaring exclusion from the cast is Pyrrha so I will settle the question yes she will be in... eventually. She instead of coming to Beacon went to Haven but she was still the winner of the Mistral Regional tournament four years in a row.**

**Cinder doesn't have the maiden power but she can still manipulate glass as her semblance is still Scorching Caress she will use it a lot differently. She also does this by using large portions of her dresses, which will also have her having a massive habit of making cloths and that will show through.**


	5. Hey One Question: What the Hell

**All Characters belong to RoosterTeeth etc.**

* * *

Weiss hated mornings, the whole concept of waking up before the sun was lunacy to her, an unbeknownst to her that ideal was shared by one of her new teammates. She slept through the morning alarm of her partner only to be rudely awakened shortly after. Ruby held an air horn to the ears of her new partner, she also plugged one of her ears before she hit the alarm.

BLLLAAAAAAAAA!

"AAAAHHHHH," Weiss shrieked as she launched out of her bed. Confused and in a daze she barely comprehended where she was for a few seconds before she heard from the bed right next to hers the mild groan of a woman too tired for this sound so early in the morning.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," she said through her sleep mask and earmuffs. Weiss just rubbed her eyes when she realized what had happened to her, she had been thrown out of her bed so quickly she hadn't even realized what was happening.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RECW!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs only inches away from Weiss's face, nearly knocking the eyes out of her skull.

"Wha happ-" Weiss slurred out barely conscious until Ruby blasted her again.

BLLLAAAAAAAAA!

"WHHHHHHHYYYY?!" Weiss shrieked out before she was interrupted by her leader once again.

"Now that we are all awake it's time to start decorating." She was bouncing on her heels making it seem like she was bouncing at the speed of sound.

"But we're not all awake. Eve is still asleep." Cinder countered trying to put her head back down on the pillows, she didn't get to far down when the door opened. Eve entered into the room dressed in a set of comfortable workout clothes, some how it looked like it was both too tight and too loose. The sound of entry alerted Weiss as she witnessed Eve walking in, she was surprised to see her still wearing the hat... so early in the morning. Cinder spoke up once again this time dressed for school already wearing her uniform, yet she was missing the jacket only wearing the vest, "Fine. Let's decorate."

"We do need to unpack." Eve said as she was also already dressed in her uniform as well, she was missing both the vest and the jacket. Weiss was just concerned that they had somehow gotten dressed in the blink of an eye. She was still half asleep and on the ground while rubbing her eyes only for Ruby to blast the air horn once.

BLLLAAAAAAAAA!

Weiss fell over her head still vibrating from the noise of having an air horn shatter her ear drums. Ruby just stood tall and raised an arm while the other two of her teammates followed suit only for their leader to shout, "Team RECW and their fearless leader have begun their first mission, BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" Cinder and Eve followed with their fists in the air. Weiss just shook her head and got ready yet unlike the rest of her team it actually took her time, like the rest of her team she didn't exactly wear it correctly either, choosing to forgo the blazer in place of a nice yellow sweater. When she got out she saw what the rest of her team was doing, Ruby was hanging curtains while standing on a swivel chair, Cinder was turning one of the desks into a sewing station and Eve was turning the shelf closest to her bed into a shrine for her sword. When they finally looked at what they had done it became clear with the pile of beds that were piled up in the middle of the room.

"We should probably do something about that." Eve calmly stated as if it was irrelevant to her current status.

"Well it's not like we can get rid of our stuff," Cinder said while looking at her new sewing station. Ruby pursed her lips as she began to wonder what the answer to this quandary was, it was until a light dinged right above her head.

"Or we do something with the beds..."

"I swear you better not suggest sleeping together," Cinder told her under her breathe.

"And replace them with bunk beds!"

"Oh, that is... marginally better," Cinder finished her thought.

"It could save space..." Eve mused quietly to herself.

"Well if it saves us space... then I suppose we could..." Weiss agreed only to have one of the most aggravating activities of her life, playing a game of jenga with multiple beds. After what felt like forever they were complete, a bed haphazardly nailed into the ceiling with rope and the other held together with glass and nails.

"That could have gone worse," Eve who was inspecting the glass supports, that looked as if it where to collapse any second, said only to finish with, "What is next on the agenda?"

"Yes, what is it oh fearless leader? Breakfast? Orientation? Some third thing?" Cinder mocked her sister hoping to get her to react at all. Her sister just looked at a book she had and read off of it.

"Well we have class starting at 9 so that leaves us plenty of time for a team breakfast." Cinder and Eve were nodding along with that until Weiss put her hands on the sides of her head, with her hands there she grabbed her hair and violently yanked out a large clump on either side. She got looks from all of her team as the sides of her head where bleeding generously she just looked into the eyes of her leader with a mix of violence, rage and a few feelings Ruby didn't have.

"It's 8:55. How is that enough time to get breakfast?" Her eyes were twitching as they all realized that they had to run, Weiss was running out of the room first shortly followed by the others. Jaune was sitting in the doorway across the hall, he called out to the other team.

"What happened?"

"Class starts at 9!" Cinder yelled as she passed the door, he gave a shocked reaction only for Emerald and Mercury to follow suit with the others as well. He did a double take before he grabbed his blazer and chased after them. For all of them it was both a short run to class and also a long one, shorter for some as Ruby turned into petals and made it there in no time, long for some as Cinder may not have been the fastest runner even having Jaune pass her. She shouted to herself while wheezing, "Why is everyone faster than me!"

Roman watched from the middle of the courtyard as the two groups raced through to class. Neo watched with him, they both took a sip of coffee as they silently judged the two teams that were nearly late to class. Neo shook her head at the irresponsibility of the teams while pouring a mysterious dark liquid from a flask into Roman's coffee while he wasn't looking, he took one swig of coffee; He didn't notice at all.

* * *

They all burst into class just as the clock ticked zero, there were several looks from the other students who had already made it there on time. The teacher a tall man in a vest looked at them and just motioned them to their seats. He was flustered a little bit but that didn't stop him from starting his speech, Ruby took to ignoring it immediately which the rest of her team followed as well when they realized that it was introductions. He just wanted to confirm to his students that he was a teacher, "My name is Professor Hei Xiong, most people call me Junior I am fine with either... just as long as you don't call me ma'am."

The joke didn't land as no one found it funny, several people coughed as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to alleviate tension, "I will be your Grimm studies professor during your time at Beacon..." he got a bunch of disinterested looks from the class while he floundered in his speech, "Now what can you tell me about Grimm?"

The whole class seemed bored while he delivered his speech, it was not interesting and only the most dedicated students were actually following along. So Weiss was taking notes as he fumbled and mumbled through the lesson. Ruby wasn't following along choosing to instead draw on a piece of paper mocking the teacher, when she showed Weiss she was less than pleased. Slightly scowling at the sight of her leader looking more than a little concerned with how little interest Ruby showed in the teachers lesson. The longer the lesson continued the more unconcerned Ruby was with it, Weiss found this more and more grating as the lesson went on. Her interest was returned to the teacher when finally he slammed his hand onto a large cage resting right next to him.

"Now is there no one that has courage and drive to face this challenge," He said while his hand was still on the cage next to him.

"I do," Weiss proclaimed as if to show her leader that she was paying more attention to her teacher than to her teammate. Yet she stood up completely unaware of what the challenge was.

"Excellent, now come here and prove it," He said while waving her down.

"Wha-" She gave a few looks for several seconds before she realized what she had to do, then she left the room to get changed into her combat gear. It couldn't have taken more than 5 minutes but when she returned to the room she found the cage was set across the room from her. It was a large cage holding something that was probably a beowolf, she just positioned herself directly across from the cage.

"Ready?" He asked her as he moved a mace over the cage, she just nodded right before he brought it down breaking the lock. When it broke the door to it fell with a loud bang, she half expected a Boarbatusk or something smaller what she wasn't expecting was the cracking sound of bones. It came to a peak when a large hand emerged from the cage, it was vaguely human only being betrayed by it's jet black appearance with several bone chunks jutting out from it. The cracking only slowed when the rest of it emerged from the cage a large ape like beast with several layers of bones protruding it. It was a Beringel, a massive ape that was commonly found in the wilds of Sanus, so that begged the question...

"Where did you get this thing?!"

"Well it took a team a month to track down the beast and then a week to capture it, and after several weeks it found it's way here to me." He said as calmly as possible as it began charging at her. It didn't seem odd to him that the girl would have trouble dealing with a beast that took a full team several weeks to deal with.

Weiss leveled Myrtenaster at it's chest uncertain if she could beat it, when it was in range it raised it's right hand in a motion about to crush her. She raised Myrtenaster to intercept the paw and when they collided she caused a blast of flame to repel it's making it stumble back. She had to deliver a quick counter placing her rapier into a jabbing motion performing several quick jabs to test it's defenses. They were less than effective only getting a harsh look from the beast, a head front attack wouldn't work against a beast like this so she needed to come up with a way to beat the beast.

The Beringel leveled it's left arm far from it's main mass before it swiped at her, she stabbed her blade into the arm but rode it a few feet before flipping onto it's arm. Weiss then began to spin the cylinder a few times activating the dust in a few different ways while slashing up it's arm. There were a multitude of effects that happened not only freezing the arm and burning it but it was doing little damage to the arm. It didn't do much as she was hoping when the Beringel reacted faster than she was anticipating punching her with it's other arm. This threw her from the creature before it flexed it's arm and shattered the ice while extinguishing the flame at the same time.

She was at a disadvantage being physically weaker than the beast but she had something it didn't, incredible precision that not even a machine could manage. She did a flip before stabbing Myrtenaster into the ground preparing to do something that she had just recently learned, but before that she had to buy some time. She created a large ice bubble around herself separating the beast from herself. It wouldn't last long simply enough, she stood there perfectly still before spinning and doing a little twirl of her blade before stabbing it into the ground. A Glyph began to form right outside of the bubble as the Beringel punched it with the full force of a tank, the fist got through getting just next to Weiss. It didn't connect not having enough time to when Weiss finished what she was doing, "I've seen everything you've got but you haven't seen anything of mine!"

It leveled another fist at her to punch through the other side of the bubble, but it didn't connect when a giant white hand caught it. The Beringel turned towards the white hand to see a massive white knight blocking the Beringel. When Weiss saw it, memories came flowing back, of her time in her family home preparing for Beacon, of her father and his incessant need to baby her, and those Geist that possessed a suit of her grandfathers armor. It was a tough fight but with a little luck and a lot of grit she managed to beat it without any damage to her, well that wasn't true it did break her aura. If she was slightly less skilled she could have gotten hurt or worse yet, gotten a scar.

The Arma Gigas was larger than the Beringel and it managed to throw the Grimm across the room. All of the other students where speechless at the sight of a large white statuesque giant that had managed to throw another fully grown beast several feet, well all but a few. Her teammates were in awe as well but they recovered faster then the rest when they began to cheer her on, "woo go teammate!"

"Yeah go Weiss!" Cinder was waving a little flag that had the team name embroidered on it, there were several questions how she had that so quickly after the team was formed. Ruby however was silent at the sight of a massive suit of armor, simply ignoring her teammates cheers while focusing intensely on the Grimm right in front of her teammate. Weiss stabbed the ground again but this time it was to dissolve the bubble that was around her, she leveled Myrtenaster at it as she spouted out an insult.

"Now it's time to say goodbye!" It howled at her before it charged as well not letting her breathe. It jumped up at her while raising both of its fists above its head, it aimed to deliver a devastating ground pound. But it never got to her when the Arma Gigas gave a devastating right uppercut directly to its face, this kept it in the air long enough to for the armor to jab it right in the chest. The Beringel went flying once more hitting the wall cracking it slightly, she gave a smirk expecting it to dissolve any moment... any moment... any moment... It got back up.

It howled once more before glaring right at her, it shouldn't be this difficult to beat. She just couldn't get through its skin, it was just too tough and she didn't have any way to pierce through. But somehow she needed to, her mind was racing a mile a minute she couldn't think of a plan, "Aim for the eyes! They're the only weak point!"

Ruby yelled the answer at her, how did she know they were the weak point? Was she guessing? Where did this plan come from? All of these questions came to mind but one thing rang out, 'Aim for the eyes'. She had to shake her head before she looked at the Arma Gigas and nodded. She raised Myrtenaster and summoned several ice Glyphs forming jagged projectiles, they were then flung at it embedding themselves into the Beringel. It charged at her ignoring all of the damage done to it with the ice, she expected this when she flicked her wrist summoning glyphs where the ice was on it's skin causing the spikes to grow larger. They didn't go through the Beringel they hit the ground forming a brake stopping it's movements, it was trapped in place but it could shatter them with it's arms. Too bad the Arma Gigas ran behind it and grabbed both of it's arms, the Arma Gigas did this by sliding it's arms underneath the beast's before grabbing it's fists in the air and pulling them back.

It was stuck in place before she formed several glyphs underneath herself leading up towards the Beringel. She leveled Myrtenaster and took a step right before she propelled herself forward at an incredible speed, she had seen Ruby come up with this plan during initiation to turn Eve into a bullet now she was turning herself into a bullet. It didn't take more than a second to get from where she was to the Beringel and in that second she drove Myrtenaster right through it's eye. This time the beast began to dissolve, she couldn't believe that they eyes were the weak point for a beast this large.

There were several cheers from the audience as what she had done was impressive to most of them but after it was gone that she just stood back up. She didn't have the look of victory more up confused success, her pondering was delayed when Junior declared, "And that is how it's done. Even if there were plenty of surprises that doesn't betray the truth of what was accomplished here. Even when facing a monster twice her size and strength she didn't give up and in that determination she succeeded against an impossible task!"

He stood proudly as they all took that note down. But the bell rang right then and all the students flowed out of the class but Weiss still stood there in the area right where she had just slain the Beringel. She looked at the knight for a few seconds before she shook her head and turned away, the Arma Gigas just did a little bow while touching its right arm to left shoulder right before dissolving as well. Before she could leave class her teammates flocked to her Ruby was the one to ask the question thought, "And what was that massive ghost thing?"

"That was my semblance," Weiss said very nose up and hoighty toighty of herself. Ruby's eyes just turned duller as they half shut right before she asked another question.

"I figured, I mean what is your semblance?"

"Come to think of it do any of us know each other's semblances?" Cinder asked right after Ruby's questions, Eve was the one to follow her up.

"Not likely, none of us have really talked since initiation." Eve said while raising her hands to either side to accentuate her question. This question was pressing but when Ruby turned back to Weiss she found that she had already left. It didn't take long for Ruby to follow after her partner, but Weiss was less than pleased to be followed.

"Weiss!" She caught up to her shortly but that didn't matter when Weiss saw her, "What is wrong?"

"How did you know the weakness of the Beringel? How come you weren't surprised when I summoned that knight? What are you?" Weiss didn't want to know the answer to several of these questions but for some reason she needed to ask as she felt uneasy around her leader, almost like whenever she talked to her she was talking to a stone wall.

"I am the leader of the team, Weiss, nothing suspicious here." She said calmly with little emotion on her face ready for Weiss to ask any other question. Weiss was more thrown off by this comment than Ruby thought she would be, but Weiss simply just made another comment.

"I think making you leader was a mistake." She said this as she walked away from her teammate. Ruby was probably trying to calm her teammate but what she said may have had some truth. Ruby didn't have the heart to follow her at this point, she just stood there waiting for what could only be described as several minutes, until Roman came around a corner. He hadn't heard but there was a twinge of understanding in his eye when he looked into hers, yet at the same time instead of strength and determination in the eyes of the people around them he averted his gaze and tried to flee. It didn't work as she called out to him.

"Headmaster I have a question for you." He let out a large sigh as he looked back at her.

* * *

Weiss walked through the courtyard after a very stressful fight that her leader delivered some insight that there is no way she could have known. Her head was swelling with questions that she had no way of answering it wasn't until she found herself in a remote part of her house did she find she had slipped back into her memories, she ended up in the ones that happened just before she left. She was near her father's old study, she had no doubt if he was a workaholic he would practically have lived out of this room, but he wasn't so he didn't. He was a loving man that had been there every step of her life telling her that he loved her and was proud every second of the day. Her mother however was colder she may have once been a up and coming huntress but those times long since passed when her father had failed to lead the company to the greatness he promised her father. She had to take over and with that came more militaristic beliefs making the Schnee dust company more of a private army that owned all of the most plentiful dust mines on Remnant.

"Weiss what are you doing in this dusty old room?" She turned to see her father a man in his late fifties. He was well dressed man wearing a vest as white as his hair along with an unbuttoned shirt underneath. He used to wear fancy suits but he chose to forgo those for taking too long to put on, he was dressed in a practical yet fashionable if seen in public look. She didn't react quickly to what he said which prompted him to say, "Brr, It's dreadfully cold in here. Why don't we go see if we can get Klein to make us that cocoa you always like?"

"I'm fine just looking for a good book to take to bed," She said absentmindedly.

"Well you won't find anything good in here, most of these are fake or boring." He said as he tapped several of the hollow books on the shelves in the room. Only when he failed to illicit a reaction from his daughter did he do something, he moved to behind the desk where he fished out a book from the desk. It was a large book that in big faded letters on the front said, _'Tales of Remnant'_. He showed this to her and said, "Well except for this one," He smiled as he looked at it, "I used to read it to you almost religiously, you'd always wander in here and I couldn't help but sit you on my lap and read this to you."

"Yes, I remember you tell this story... almost religiously." He chuckled at that last part it was probably one of the last things that he would hear from his daughter for a while, this was until his face turned from happy to sad.

"I know I can't talk you out of leaving," he was conflicted about what he wanted to say in this matter she could tell, "But I want you to remember that-"

"You're proud of me. I know that as well," She interrupted him callously after having heard this so often.

"Wha- no I was gonna say..." He trailed off before he could finish, "I was going to say that. But just because you've heard it before doesn't make it any less true. I don't have much to give you in the way of advice for your path because it will be so much different from mine, but I want you to know that there isn't a doubt in my mind that says you won't succeed." This made her smile, but that was always what he was good at. Making her feel better about herself by telling her that she couldn't fail, that she could do whatever she set her mind to, but that wasn't what she needed at the moment, "One thing I do have to give you is good memories, so... here."

He handed her the book with a smile and a hug while saying, "If you ever feel lost I'm sure this will help you find your way, and if it doesn't you'll at least remember the love."

She shook her head and she was suddenly back at Beacon in the middle of the courtyard sitting on a bench that she hadn't even realized she had sat on. This was going to be hard, dealing with people so unlike her family. She had to do it though to achieve her dream, because she had all that faith behind her pushing her forward. This was until she heard the distinct crunch of food. She turned to see Junior eating his lunch right next to her on the bench, for such a large man he didn't make that much noise. There was an awkward silence that she needed to break, "So whatcha eating?"

"Lunch, why? Am I disturbing you?" He asked quickly but before she could answer he finished, "I was already sitting here when you sat down, and you looked really deep in your own head so I figured that I would just leave you to it."

"I guess I was..." She trailed off as well but he took this as a sign.

"That was a spectacular showing in class by the way, I'm sure that will inspire your peers to try harder to reach your level."

"I wasn't really trying to show off I just figured that I lacked the strength to properly beat the beast. I thought I could bring it down with that alone..." She trailed once again unclear as to what she wanted from this conversation.

"You can never bring down a beast with strength alone, I mean that tip you received from Ms. Rose was vital to your success." He said this while shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"That's the problem, she knew that would work. I mean who knows that could work? It's unsettling to talk to her so when she knows something like this I can't help but wonder why."

"Maybe she learned it from experience, or she could have just guessed. Grimm weak points are more luck than science sometimes. But her knowing isn't the problem is it?" He asked her almost like he knew it was. What she saw wasn't a man helping a student but more a barkeep you confide your deep dark secrets with who tells you right from wrong.

"Before initiation she had this light in her eyes and then after it was completely gone. And since then she has been... well... Calm. It seems like nothing fazes her, I mean she didn't even flinch when I summoned the Arma," she was getting more panicked about this part, "I don't know if I can trust my life to someone that won't react when I get hurt, or worse-"

"Do you expect everyone to react to things the same. Just because she's different doesn't mean she is wrong, let's be honest you just haven't gotten used to each other yet and that is why this whole conflict is happening." Weiss was speechless he was right she hadn't given Ruby the chance, was that all she needed to do? Give Ruby the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

"What is it? It can't be that pressing it is only the second day after all." He said with a smile hoping that would be enough to stop her.

"Do... you think making me leader was a mistake?" She said uncharacteristically quietly, he just held an unconcerned look on his face.

"It's the second day, can't you just wait to have an existential crisis until halfway through the year?" She didn't waver even a second forcing him to followed up with, "No I don't think making you leader was the wrong choice. I mean your team isn't exactly filled with people of great leadership characteristics, look at your sister she is the closest runner up and we both know she did something unsavory enough to take a year off," She nodded her head in agreement, the pause he took was to light a cigar so he could deliver the next bit with the most confidence imaginable, "The truth is I chose you because you manage to stay calm in every situation regardless of pressure, that is an admirable trait that not everyone can develop. But we both know the root of where that stems from, the best thing I can say to you is," he took a pause which she was uncertain where he would take this too, "Have a heart, allow yourself to trust the people around you and you know if you find it at all possible care for them. You'll be even stronger for it trust me."

He patted her on the head as he walked passed her. She wasn't sure he was right but the way he said it made her want to try at least a bit. Should she look for Weiss or wait for her to come back to the room it would seem more personal for her to search but she knew where she would end up. She decided to trust her gut and go to the place where she knew she would be eventually.

The dorm room looked as slap dash as ever with the beds having not collapsed in and all there stuff still in place so that was good. Her bed was freshly made which was odd, she was a princess and what kind of princess makes her own bed. Not even Cinder makes her own bed preferring to command her underlings to do it. Well they weren't here and Ruby didn't do it either so then it just didn't get made. With such proximity she would probably have the blonde boy do it, what was his name again? Vomit Boy? Whatever it was irrelevant at this moment when she looked at the shelf next to her partner's bed. A single book that looked all to familiar to the red head, _'Tales of Remnant'_, how many of those stories had Cinder read to her as a child?

She started to thumb through the pages of the book, all filled with fables and stories of heroes and monsters but this book looked different. Well worn like it had be read a thousand times with faded letters, illustrations that you could barely make out as they had been drawn over by what looks like a toddler, splotches of sticky colors that made the pages stick together and several pages missing. But the last thing she found was a note on the back cover, _'For Willow and Jacques, Even if you're busy please take time to read this to the kids. It will fill them with such wonder like their mother before them.'_

Ruby realized she was snooping at this point and if Weiss were to walk in she would misunderstand her partner's curiosity- "What are you doing?"

"Uhh," she needed to come up with a convincing lie that wouldn't sound like a lie, she was always great under pressure, "Snooping."

They both stared at each other after they both heard that, Ruby's blank look took a little turn of embarrassment, Weiss on the other hand couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't expected the truth like that so she might as well give her the benefit of the doubt. The smaller girl sat down next to where the red one was on the bed before taking the book out of her hands. She didn't take but a second to read the note on the back cover before she spoke up again, "Well at least he read it to me."

"Could be worse, Cinder read it to me as a kid so now I have nightmares of getting eaten by grandma." Weiss gave a more concerned look with a twinge of regret and sudden understanding. They both sat while staring at the book for a few seconds before they both spoke up at the same time. They tried to get the other to go first to which Weiss took the first spot.

"I was a bit unfair to you, I may have said some harsh things because I didn't really understand you at the time." She looked steadfast and strong while saying this, "I would like to say I'm sorry and I think I was a bit too harsh on you without getting to know you first. So from now on you get the benefit of the doubt." She said this really positively half expecting her leader to say something about how they would make a great team and that they'll become best friends.

"I am a Sociopath," Ruby said without a second of hesitation. When Weiss heard this she was taken aback both physically and mentally, what had her younger teammate just said? It was probably a joke something to alleviate tension, she probably just had a sick sense of humor. She did grow up with Cinder Fall for that matter, there was no way. Weiss let out a chuckle half expecting Ruby to follow along and chuckle as well, yet when the look on her face never changed she had to confirm for herself.

"You're a what?" She said softly hoping that whatever kind of joke this was would show through soon.

"I am a Sociopath, so that is why I seem so cold and uncaring all the time." She stopped and looked at the girl who just had eyes wide with realization.

"Oh... that explains a lot."

"But I just want you to know, that I will try to care about you and your feelings." She said with a smile that Weiss fully saw through now that she knew.

"Thank you... I guess." Before she could ask any other questions the door to the room opened and two people walked in. The rest of their team walked in, both looking a little more than not singed and soaked while arguing a little bit as well.

"I told you that it wouldn't work." Eve said while ringing out her hair as her shirt was already transparent. Cinder was singed more than her partner and while she wasn't soaking she was a little wet.

"It did work, he tried to carry me to nurse's office. He couldn't though because someones fat butt was too heavy for him to carry her as well." Cinder commented as she began taking her shirt off and threw it on her sewing station. Weiss was just confused by all of the people around her talking but that was stopped by Cinder asking her sister, "So how was your day?"

"Fine, I told Weiss I am a Sociopath." When Cinder heard this she moved from her station to look at the white girl.

"Oh," their eyes met and for a second there was a silent conversation that they were having between blinks, "Oh no."

* * *

**Please like, comment, and subscribe. Or you know don't you have free will and I don't control you so whatever.**

**So Ruby coming out to Weiss was the big focal point of this chapter, and I wanted to make that as dramatic as possible. The differences between their relationship will become more clear later. As for ****Weiss' parents, they swapped roles with Willow taking the role of workaholic CEO while Jacques took the role of loving father and that is why she is more kind. With all of the support from her father she managed to be able to summon earlier, and instead of the Arma Gigas scarring her it didn't so she doesn't have a scar on her face. This was never specified in earlier chapters so I'm specifying it now.**

**And Cinder's plan was to make Jaune look good and to get out of class, it failed and ended when instead of taking them to the nurses office he threw a bucket of water at them. This will not be seen next chapter. **


	6. Item Acquired: Doubt

**All Characters belong to RoosterTeeth etc.**

* * *

Getting knocked down always hurt but getting knocked down multiple times by the same person was always more painful. Whenever they taunted you about easily beating you was probably another form of masochism, that wasn't something Jaune needed to be thinking about while he was being beaten by someone a full head taller than him. Cardin may have been more sadistic than Jaune initially thought and he hoped that he didn't find out how sadistic any time soon, "Why don't you just stay down there and lick my boots while you're at it?"

"I'd... rather not," he muttered as he stood up, he raised Crocea Mors preparing for the next attack from his opponent. Cardin was a full head taller than Jaune but more specifically Jaune was slouching so it made it looked like Cardin towered over him. Cardin hefted a large heavy mace that looked like it was meant to be opened and act as some sort of overly complex blender, The Executioner as it was known, getting ready to strike her opponent. It was clear to the crowd that the blond man was at a disadvantage to the taller woman, she was to all eyes apparent the one that was going to win this fight. Her strength overshadowed any tactic he could surmise as with her next strike she managed to knock away his shield leaving him defenseless.

He looked more than a little helpless without the shield, like a seal going up against a drunken sailor. She gave him a look of degradation, "Is that really all you've got? A little shield that can't take a hit and a sword too dull to use."

"Kinda, I didn't expect you to be into this sort of thing," Jaune said unknowingly insulting her, she gave him a look that most people would only apply to those that insult their dead grandparents, "I thought Neo was the sadistic one."

She gave him a darker look after that, and he could almost feel a look from Neo coming. Cardin charged him preparing to club him like the drunken sailor she was, and Jaune felt the hit coming like the baby seal. He raised his sword to block the blow from hitting him, but it never connected as the lights came on and the bell sounded. He let out a sigh of relief as the onslaught of attacks had finally relented and he was no longer trapped in a cage with a sadist. He didn't expect for the large sadist to be replaced by a pint of angry ice cream, when she came up and began kicking him like he was a sack of puppies. This got several laughs as he curled up into a ball to protect himself from the much smaller woman's somehow even more viscous onslaught.

This went on passed the laughter and went more into the obscene. People went from laughter to awkward chuckling to silence with several coughs. The longest laugh came to a close when someone tapped on Ruby's shoulder and told her that it was less than appropriate, that didn't stop Neo as she went far until after the bell rang. She only stopped when her leg got tired and she walked away from the mess she made. She didn't leave without insult though, as she spit on him in passing.

Jaune just sat there crumpled up in a puddle of himself, he may have been crying a little. He just sat there as the click of small heels disappeared, this only lasted for several seconds until it was replaced by the clicking of heavier heels. Cinder walked up to his crumpled form before she said to him, "You suck."

"Thank. I really needed that after getting my ass beat." He answered her sarcastically. Cinder put a hand on his back trying to comfort him, but it didn't do anything as she was rubbing the back of his armor.

"You want some candy, some cake, a lap dance, some ice cream?" She said as she tried to comfort him mixing something in the middle there that she hoped he wouldn't notice. She wasn't the best at comforting people as she was the emotional wreck of the family, Ruby didn't need emotional support and Tyrian was either gallivanting across the world or somehow always smiling like a lunatic whenever he was home so nothing there. Well that wasn't all true Ruby needed a moral compass since hers was... a roulette wheel at the best of times. She continued polishing his armor unknowingly before she continued, "Look all we have to do is keep your mind off the crushing defeat. Maybe you get up and go for a weeklong jog? Wherever you end up you can live there as like a farmer or something."

"What was the middle thing?" He said as he turned up to her, it wasn't answered as the woman distracted him from the question.

"Come on get up. People will think less of you if you give up now." She pulled the man up by his armor and dragged him along. She was the only person that both did and didn't care about him. She was one of the better friends he made it wasn't really a comparison; Arslan didn't even give him the time of day (well she glared), Mercury and Emerald were friendly (while he had made friends with Mercury, Emerald was a hard nut to crack), and he didn't really interact with the rest of Cinder's team. So, making friends with Cinder was probably a good thing, but then again she treated him like a slave so there was that. She made him do her homework and carry her bags and plenty of other things that she found uninteresting. It was getting a bit much and he was managing, but one thing kept prodding the back of his mind; why had she not turned him in yet.

* * *

After half the day they were all having lunch in a cafeteria too large for the number of students that supposedly went through this school. The only people that mattered were the ones that weren't black ghosts. All dressed in multicolored outfits with three reds, two yellows, a green, a white, and a grey. They were all heavily focused on a woman in grey who was recounting a tale.

"There was a snake," Mercury was telling a story that made little sense to the people around her. Whatever this story was it made all those that were listening turn to her, "It was eating everything in sight, and the things that it didn't eat were turned into half snake hybrids. It seemed like they couldn't be stopped..." She paused a few seconds trying to build up suspense, as most eyes were focused on her she had to ham it up, "until the Winter came and they all froze to death. But all was not lost as when Spring came a few thawed out and that is why lizards exist."

All of the people listening had a mix of looks, Emerald was just rubbing her temple as a vein bulged on her forehead, Arslan just had her arms crossed with a nonplussed look on her face while one of her eyes twitched, Weiss had her hands over her mouth with her eyes closed before she leveled her hands at her 'friend' and asked, "What does that mean?"

"It's the origin of lizards. Were you even listening to the story? Do I have to tell it again?" Mercury asked absently, and she was about to follow through on that when she began to speak up.

"No, never speak again." Emerald was quick to stop her partner by shoving a sandwich into Mercury's mouth silencing her temporarily, that got a few more chuckles than she expected and even worse several eyes on her. She reacted to this by shrinking back into her seat and blushing she didn't like the attention. The few people around her didn't pay attention long enough because if they did a few of them would have seen her evaporate.

Jaune on the other hand of the spectrum of wanting to disappear, probably wanting to be noticed he was picking at his chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes. Arslan, who was sitting right next to him, wanted nothing to do with it mostly focusing on her rice. But her calm tranquility was continually delayed by her partner noisily picking at his food, picking, and picking, and that was enough. She grabbed his fork and threw it across the cafeteria, but this was only after 15 minutes of him picking at his handheld food that she thought didn't think need a utensil. She took a deep breath that sounded like ninety percent anger and said through her teeth, "What is wrong Jaune?"

"Uuuhh... nothing," He said trying not to anger her even more than he already had apparently. Cinder looked at him and then to her teammates and when she saw none of them showing interest in his problems, she had to ask the question that no one else was going to ask.

"No, Jane something is wrong. And as your friends you should tell us." She said glancing over the fact she said the wrong name while elbowing Ruby, who was sitting right next to her, to draw her attention to the person across the table from her. When Ruby noticed she should be paying attention to the one that didn't belong she focused her eyes and asked a question as well.

"Yes, Vomit Boy, what is wrong?" Even to her it sounded hollow with no real emotion behind it and they all picked up on it as well. But he just picked up his tray and stood up to avoid eye contact.

"Look I'm fine, there is nothing wrong." He said while avoiding eye contact, he didn't get far from the table when someone shoulder checked him knocking him back into his seat. Cardin wasn't particularly limber, and her size was also a factor not giving herself enough room to be able to maneuver through the tight cafeteria setting. She gave him a look most would call pity before she moved her eyes away.

"Uh, sorry about that man." She said that without looking him in the eyes. She moved to where her team was sitting having a nice conversation about something nondescript enough to matter even to them. When Cinder saw this she just had to ask again.

"Are... you... being bullied?"

"What? No. I'm fine, you don't need to worry." He smiled while saying that, yet it was one of those hollow smiles Ruby gives to throw attention away from her probable crimes. This was the sign that someone needed to help him but that came from the least likely person.

"Are you sure Cardin isn't bullying you?" Eve asked the question that they were all thinking about asking. They were surprised that she was paying attention to this conversation at all, yet alone getting a strange look from the rest of the teams.

"Yes, Cardin is not bullying me." He said with total confidence in his voice that what he said was true.

"We could help you deal with her if you want. I mean Ruby's probably got an idea already." Weiss said placing a hand on her partners shoulder.

"We'll frame her for murder."

"No, that's too extreme," Weiss whispered to her partner, she quickly turned to Emerald and asked, "You have any ideas?" Weiss was just greeted with her disappearing from her vision after she was asked that question. They all heard from the other side of the Cafeteria a small commotion, they saw Cardin and a little rabbit Faunus.

"Blimey! What da 'ell mate. Lawd above! Bottle ov Scotch was yer goin' idiot. Innit." The little rabbit girl proclaimed as Cardin walked into her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, here let me get that for you," she told her as she pulled out a handkerchief and began vainly attempting to clean a stain currently forming on the smaller girl's blouse. This only made the rabbit angrier as she began pushing the larger girl woman away from her.

"Blimey! Get off ov me, qui' toachin' me knockers. Aight mate." She fronted her hands pushing her out of the way as she stormed out of the Cafeteria. The silver woman pointed out to both of their teams.

"I get why she was so afraid; I mean that little girl was terrifying." They all looked at their teammate and internally asked what was going on inside her head.

"So, she's out of the running. Who does that leave for bully?" Ruby said apathetically.

"It's Neo. There are no other people that have kicked his as-" Eve tried to answer the question no one was asking partially because of how humiliating for him it was, but he still stopped her from finishing that thought.

"That's enough of that. You all have a nice day, I'm done." He launched up and out of his seat leaving the cafeteria entirely in under a minute. This didn't sit well with Cinder, if he was dealing with something too large he would crack, and if he cracked he would tell them that he snuck in to Beacon, and he would tell them that she helped him stay in Beacon after getting here. She narrowed her eyes as she commented to herself.

"I think I do need to worry."

"I got it everyone pities him after he got his ass beat by a girl half his size." Ruby said while hitting her palm with her fist as if she just solved a crime. Cinder looked at her sister who didn't really care what happened to the Vomit boy. After all this conversation about the feelings of other people Arslan snapped her chopsticks and proclaimed.

"Can you not all flock to me after I sit down next time!"

* * *

History class was also something that Jaune did not excel at, but he was picking it up after having to do twice the work of normal students. A large woman with a southern accent was giving the lesson on something about the Faunus war but it was boring to him, and Jaune managed to fall asleep on a regular basis in class so she wasn't particularly fond of him. The main problem was when Lil' Miss called him out for sleeping in class like right now, "MR. ARC!"

"Huh," he mumbles as he raised his head and half lidded eyes.

"Now that you're awake would you care to answer the question?" She asked him with a dirty glare, she may have been sitting behind her desk, but the glare was intense as if she were right there inches from his face. Much to his exasperation he didn't even know the question much less the answer he had to wing it until he thought of something.

"The answer," he looked away from her to the people that were sitting across the room from him, Eve and Cinder, when Cinder realized that he didn't know the answer she began miming something, "that the Faunus... had over... that guy's stuff..." Cinder began pointing towards her eyes, and when Eve noticed the attempt at helping him she did as well. She put her hands together and put them beside her head in a sleeping motion, when Cinder noticed this, she raised her hand and in a knife-like motion she began stabbing Eve. This confused Jaune as what they were doing, was the answer stabbing them while they were asleep, was that the answer?

"Night-vision, idiot." Cardin whispered behind him trying to help, it was odd that all of the woman around him pitied him enough to help him. He had stalled long enough, and he had to answer.

"Was night-vision," Jaune said slowly and with mild confidence as that all of his people around him were helping, "they used it to sneak up on that guy and kill him in his sleep." Lil' Miss gave a scowl to all of the people that aided him in his plight of ignorance, she was trying to make an example of him but with the help of those girls he was just barely getting through the class.

"Yes, you are technically correct..." He looked so happy and gave a positive look to the people that helped him answer the question. She didn't let that happiness last however she had to degrade him a little for that, "Yet you are only correct because the answer was presented to you by someone else. Next time try paying attention, and you won't weight them down."

"Right..."

"You and y'all cohorts of his will stay after for additional readings. Am I clear or do y'all need me to track ya down?" It wasn't long before the bell rang and most of the students funneled out of the classroom. When most of the students were finally gone, she proclaimed to the four of them, "Look I understand that y'all have a thing for mister Arc but babying him like that will not help him anymore than it hurts him."

"What!" Jaune exclaimed as if he had been told the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Eve didn't react to what the woman said, Cinder just raised an eyebrow at the accusation, but Cardin shrank down into her seat and blushed a little.

"Now petty infatuation is no reason to baby the boy, so it stops now. Y'all worked hard to get here and we only accept the best of the best, and I wouldn't want to see all of that effort end in poppycock!" She said not paying attention to three of the eyes trying to avert her gaze, there were no comments that they could make to salvage that one. Lil' Miss still continued to tell them off, "Pages 51 to 91, I want an essay on my desk by the end of next class."

Eve was first to leave the room scratching her head confused as what an infatuation was, when Jaune left the classroom he expected to be hit in the back by one of the two girls he just got in trouble. What he wasn't expecting was the taller woman to tap him on the shoulder and ask him something, "Hey... ya know If you need help with the work, we could do it-"

"Move along harlot. He isn't some cheap whore." Cinder said as she kicked Cardin out of the way of Jaune. Cardin fell over and gave Cinder the death glare as she got up, she tried to talk to Jaune again, but Cinder shut that down when she waved at her and said, "Buh-bye."

Cardin tried to talk to him a few more times but she gave up shortly after being interrupted every time by Cinder's buh-bye. Jaune was a little more than not confused as why she was trying to get rid of the other much larger girl and when she finally left, he was presented with an answer, "Come on Jaune, we need to talk."

* * *

They had a silent little walk, Jaune was starting to suspect Cinder was fond of those, to the top of a dorm building. She led him to the edge to see an amazing view of Beacon, with the courtyard and the gardens all in view. Cinder presented this to Jaune and before she could say anything he said, "I get it," he gave a resigned sigh before continuing, "If I don't do your essay you'll throw me off the building right."

Cinder narrowed her eyes and scanned the edge and then back to Jaune then back to edge. She did that for a few seconds until finally she put a hand on her forehead and with a hearty sigh said, "Jaune what do you think of me?"

"The type to push a man off a building for slighting her at all." He said with a wide mouth and raised eyebrows. She scowled at him as he raised his shoulders giving her the look of just do it.

"No, I'm not going to push you. In fact, I think I've been pushing you too much already..." She tried not to meet his eyes. There was an unsure look on his face as he stood there waiting for her to tell him what to do but with that pause there was nothing. She just tried not to look him in the eyes as he was looking at her forlorn, "I think you should just focus on doing your own work. Okay."

"What. Why?"

"It looks like your grades are slipping and if I let you continue doing my work then my grades will slip as well." She said it in a matter of fact tone that made him feel useless.

"Cinder, I'm fine you-"

"You need to focus on yourself," She cut him off while placing a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. It didn't last long until he pushed her hand off his shoulder before he asked her a final question.

"What is this really about? Is it like Ruby said, that you all pity me? Is that the real reason you guys are so nice to me, because you all pity me?" He said with a teary-eyed look that most puppies give when they don't get a treat. Why did he always look like a puppy to Cinder? She made no attempt to soften the blow when he asked the question that would hurt him in more ways than one, so with a dry look on her face she told him the truth.

"I don't pity you," Jaune looked her in the eyes trying to keep from crying, "That would require me to care if you got kicked out, and since day one I have made sure that you know I don't." She had a firm look on her face that most would consider anger or just firm dislike, "Do you want to know why I don't tell on you?"

She looked him in the eyes until a little tear formed in her eye, "Cinder why-"

"You're not the only one that cheated their way into Beacon." Cinder moved to one of the pipes to take a seat not on the ground. He followed her over to the pipe and he could see the tears forming in hers. She sat there in silence before she could answer any of the questions he had going through his mind, he just choked on his words several times before she finally answered the question, "I got into Beacon two years before Ruby."

"Wait that-"

"Don't interrupt me." She didn't wait very long to continue though barely choking out the words as she tried not to cry, "I didn't... go... because of what happened after Signal. You've probably heard bits and pieces here and there about the things that happened."

"Ruby has mentioned several unsettling things about ex-boyfriends and slaves." He mumbled to himself.

"Well the truth is... I was the popular girl, I had hundreds of friends, everyone loved me. I mean I got invited to all of the parties and asked by hundreds of boys to dances." Cinder told him all forlorn and nearly crying for what would be something that most people looked back on fondly. Jaune just had to react with a mild lack of concern.

"That doesn't sound so bad. I mean you aren't the odd one in your family..."

"That's what everyone says," Cinder looked him in the eyes, "No one asked me if I was happy. That was the loneliest time of my life, I didn't have a single real friend that actually cared about me. I mean in the short time I knew you I have to say that you are the closest thing I've had to a real friend." Cinder shook her head a few times. Jaune was trying to find the reason why Cinder didn't actually go to Beacon, because being lonely didn't stop him. Cinder saw this look of confusion from him and continued, "Then after graduation I was about to move out to go to Beacon but that was only disrupted by my 'friends' inviting me out on a pro hunt. We all thought it would be easy and it wouldn't take a week, Mom of course was against it. Come to find out later that the reason she was against it was because those friends of mine weren't exactly trustworthy."

He furrowed his eyebrows before he realized what she was going to say. This was something that she probably didn't feel comfortable with and was really straining herself to tell him. He was uncomfortable and she was uncomfortable, but she had already come too far to quick now, "The truth is probably more macabre than you think, it was like a weekend of camping that's what we all thought. Just a campfire cookout some tents and a lot of beer, everything was going well until we were all hammered, and the boys got frisky. I was uncomfortable and tried to go to my tent, but I didn't get there..."

Jaune couldn't listen anymore and he had to stop her, so he sat next to her and was gonna put a hand on her shoulder, but he chickened out at the last minute. He couldn't help but hope this would end differently than he was expecting, "A pack of Beowolves attacked and killed all of them. I ran screaming covered in blood all the way back home, I lived. But that never stops gossip and the rumor started that I had left them die."

"Ohh, I was expecting that to go a different way."

"The rumors were right, I kicked one of those drunk idiots to the beowolves and ran. That day I realized that I didn't care if they lived or died. I didn't go to Beacon not because of some trauma or whatever I told the recruiter, I didn't go because I could care less about some random people. I only care about my family. I mean hell the only reason I'm here is because Ruby got in two years early and I still looked young enough to pass for eighteen." Cinder finished and wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Then why did you help me?"

"I don't know, maybe I find you interesting, maybe I saw a charity case that needed help or just maybe after a little while you grew on me and I would miss your presence if you were gone. So, for the love of the gods you need to let us help you." She grabbed his arm as she said the last part.

"Because I need help," he said with a downtrodden look as he realized after that speech, she still thought so little of him.

"Everyone needs help, whether it's now or later all that matters is that you understand you are stumbling. It took Ruby just as long to understand that asking for help isn't defeat it is just asking for help." There was a second of were Jaune was contemplating whether to accept her help or tell her off for thinking he needed it, but they didn't talk. They just sat there in silence for a while not looking at each other in silence. His head was swirling with a wild mix of self-hate and apathy for himself as she also pitied him. She hugged him gently from the side to show that she actually cared for him, but that wasn't something he needed.

That was until someone opened a can of soda right in front of them. It startled Jaune enough to almost fall off the pipe and from the roof entirely, Cinder just turned to her partner to say, "We were having a moment."

"And I'm having a soda." Eve retorted while raising her left eyebrow. Cinder just scowled as her partner was still drinking the soda, Jaune on the other hand was holding his chest after nearly falling off the building.

"What do you want?" Cinder said through clenched teeth.

"Well I noticed since Jaune was struggling in class, so I thought we could help him." Cinder just gave a exacerbated look that could tell thousands of stories, but when Jaune didn't immediately do a backwards somersault off the roof that meant progress.

"Sure," Jaune replied as he stood up and dusted off his blazer, "There is nothing wrong with asking for help. Right?" Cinder was surprised. Had her speech worked? They almost never worked since it always went in one of Ruby's ears and out the other, then she would say she understood to get Cinder to shut up. Even then she would attempt to do what Cinder had pleaded with her to do for a time, but it never stuck. So, when one of her speeches actually worked that was a sign that she may be a natural at motivational speeches.

"Good, training begins at dawn." She said promptly trying to leave before the two of them began making out, she didn't leave without one last thought, "Do either of you know what book we're supposed to read for class?"

"THE TEXTBOOK!" This was shouted up from underneath them, Cinder rushed to the edge to see Cardin sitting in her windowsill.

"How much of that did you hear?" Cinder inquired with a look Ruby would call cold.

"Most of it..." Cardin murmured barely audibly.

"You know I will kill you if anyone finds out."

"I... understand."

"Good," when Cinder leaned back over the ledge, she noted that Eve was gone and Jaune was standing there. He had a little concerned look on his face as to what she just said to the other girl. She just gave him a self-satisfied smirk and said, "What?"

"How bad do you think Eve's training is?"

"It can't be that bad I imagine."

"You'll... come, right?"

"Yeaaaaa suuuuurrre. What time did she say to be there?"

* * *

For Jaune getting up early was easy because his sisters always woke him up by bouncing on his bed at 7, and if he didn't want them to see his awkward teen morning growth spurts, he had to get up even earlier. It was 5 AM on a Sunday and he got dressed quickly trying not to wake his teammates and since he'd been surrounded by woman all his life getting dressed before they could see anything had become second nature to him. The part that caused the most disruption was putting his armor on without making a sound, he though that he had accidentally woke Mercury, but she just rolled over in her bed. He did note that Arslan was gone already, he somehow hadn't even noticed her leaving.

Picking Cinder up was the hard part, he knocked on the door and waited. Is this what going on dates was like, he didn't know. When the door opened, he wasn't expecting to see Ruby dressed in her pajamas with her sleep mask still on, "What do you want tall blonde one?"

He was about to ask but decided against it, "Cinder said she'd come join Eve's training with me."

"Heh," Ruby hadn't even moved her mask when she gave a little chuckle, "Oh you're serious, good luck with that." She pulled the door open and let him in, she pointed up towards the top bed held up by glass and nails. Ruby was up in her bed before he could ask any questions, she did mutter one last anecdote before passing out again, "Just don't commit any crimes to wake her."

He ignored that while he went up to her bed and gently shook her shoulder. It wasn't much but it did dangerously shake the bunk bed in his opinion, "Hey time to train."

"She can't hear you," Ruby mumbled through her covers, Jaune turned back to Ruby.

"Then how do I wake her?"

"Uggghhhh," before he could react Ruby was right next to him and she pushed Cinder out of her bed, "like that."

"I'm awake!" Cinder said as she sat up from the floor. Oddly enough she was already dressed in her typical combat dress heels and all. She sat up shakily for a few seconds before falling back asleep... on the ground. Jaune just shook her shoulders trying to rouse her from sleep, she rattled like a bobblehead, but this had little effect. That didn't wake her either, Jaune tried to give a look to Ruby who was already back in bed again. That didn't stop her from giving him more instructions.

"Just take her and pour coffee down her throat. If that doesn't wake her then…" Ruby fell back asleep before she could finish, and what she said was very ominous. It was almost like she didn't really care about what happened to her sister.

"Uh, that doesn't seem like such a go- "

"For the love of the gods it's 5 AM on a Saturday! Just take the girl and if anything happens, she'll kill you…" Weiss said still in her bed trying to get him to leave so she can go back to sleep as well. Jaune gave a concerned look to what her team just said yet he didn't want to risk training with Eve alone. He put one hand on her shoulder before lifting her up into his arms. She stayed asleep as he carried her out of the room before he turned back to the two women in beds.

"What if I can't wake her?" He stood in the doorway of the room while waiting for a response. They didn't reply to him and the door slammed in his face leaving him alone in the hall with an unconscious girl in his arms. He hoped no one asked any questions about that so he jogged his way to the cafeteria. When he finally got there, he set her down in a seat and went to get her coffee.

It didn't take long for him to get the coffee and when he returned to the sleeping body of Cinder. How was he supposed to wake her with coffee if she was still asleep? He put it on top of her head while he ate breakfast. He ate in silence for several minutes with an unconscious woman, he hoped this wasn't what all dates were like.

When she began to awaken, she didn't move but she did take the mug off her head. After she took several sips from the coffee she said, "Where the hell are we?"

"Getting breakfast," he gave her an inquisitive look when she didn't remember promising to help him with Eve, "You know for training." Cinder much to her credit just raised her sleep deprived eyes while scowling at him. She took several more sips before it finally hit her.

"What training?"

* * *

"You're both late." Eve said as she continued to do crunches while hanging from a tree. She had told them to meet her there and she had only said dawn, yet the sun still hadn't come up yet, raising the question.

"How are we late? You said dawn right?" Jaune said as walked up to the tree. Cinder just watched from a distance hoping she wouldn't have to walk in the morning dew grass, she did notice that Eve was wearing her workout cloths. Cinder assumed they would have to wait for her partner to change for the training. Eve jumped down from the tree and looked at the horizon when she answered the question.

"Right, I forgot I let you have a late start." It wasn't even dawn and she counted this as late, Cinder didn't even know this early existed before now. Eve however was perfectly fine with it though when she said, "It is brave of you to train in your combat gear. The added weight will prove difficult..." she paused as she gave a look at the two people before she continued, "Well regardless we should begin. Arslan you want in on this as well."

"If I don't have to talk to any of you." Jaune went from mildly unsettled to majorly panicked when he heard the disembodied voice of his partner. It wasn't five seconds before Jaune realized she was meditating behind the tree. She was wearing her combat cloths minus the robe, and without it her abs were exposed. When Cinder took stock of the two very above average looking woman with incredibly hard abs, she nodded her head.

"Well since you two have this. I'm out." She turned to walk away from the three people, until she walked right into Eve.

"Don't be silly you need the exercise," Eve said as she dragged her partner to the others before she declared, "Now then we should begin with laps around the school."

"Okay... how many?" Jaune asked her expecting a reasonable number like 2 or 3.

"We go until lunch." Eve said as she took off running around the campus. Jaune didn't have time to question as Arslan took off running after her. It was just Cinder and Jaune left over as it began to dawn on them that they were serious.

"So you're gonna stay right?"

"Heh... maybe... They have quite the lead though. I may sneak away before they get back." Cinder said as she walked away from tree thinking that she had plenty of time before Eve got around Beacon. Jaune gave her a disappointed look that made her feel like whenever Ruby asked a question about the morality of something horrible.

"So you're just gonna leave me here to suffer."

"Look it's not suffering... It's... training," she said while raising her shoulders to shrug off the comment.

"You're falling behind!" Eve shouted as she passed them having completed a lap already, she was followed shortly after by Arslan running just as fast. Cinder half closed her eyes and glared as she raised her mouth. Cinder gave a chuckle before she turned to Jaune just to see him take off after them much to Cinder's dismay, but he called out to her as he passed by.

"You're falling behind." She glared at the man that ran from her but all she could think was that he could run. She shook her head as she ran after them as well.

* * *

It was nearly noon as Ruby and Weiss watched the courtyard. Ruby as usual had a glazed over look while she and Weiss were having tea and crumpets. Ruby was having a long day being woken up at dawn only to have to help vomit boy abduct her sister, then Weiss said they should have brunch. Now they were doing something only super villains do before they cut the heroes in half with lasers, petting white cats.

"Hmm, this is quite the scrumptious display of etiquette." Weiss said as she raised her tea cup to her mouth with a single pinkie sticking out, "It is quite remarkable that the events of today's enterprises."

"The fuck are you smoking." Ruby was looked at her while her eyes narrowed. Weiss was taken aback by the girls direct anger that raised the tension between them.

"Talking all high and mighty as a joke," Ruby just shook her head at her partner was trying to impress her, "I mean... we can try to talk about something else."

"Yes, we could paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute guys."

"Really?" Weiss asked almost inquisitively really hoping that Ruby was being serious. Ruby just gave a stray look and a twitch of her eyebrow responded.

"Do we even know any guys?" Ruby smirked as she said that. Weiss went to respond to that only to be interrupted by the fact that she didn't really know any men currently at Beacon.

"Huh, I guess not..." Ruby chuckled at the sound of that, having finally gotten her partner to not put on a fake face. That was Ruby's shtick so when she finally got through she needed to stay through as well. Weiss gave a smile to only to notice two people walking through the courtyard alone, she stood up and invited Mercury and Emerald over.

"Mercury, Emerald what are you two doing right now? We're having tea, would you like to join us?" Mercury turned to the sound of someone calling her and when she finally locked onto Weiss and Ruby she dragged Emerald with her to the tea party.

"What up bitches?"

"We are having tea and trumpets." Ruby answered to the grey woman.

"That doesn't seem right," Emerald commented on the remark from her red friend, "but this is probably better than searching for Jaune and Arslan."

"Really? You'll spend time with us, this is the first time you've ever wanted to do something with us." Weiss said as she jumped over the table and grabbed Emeralds hands.

"Uhhhh, Mercury help." She said as she looked to her partner who was already sitting down. Ruby was already pouring tea for the both of them, she couldn't do much to flee this situation as she took a seat as well. Mercury shrugged as she took the tea.

"You dug this hole now lie in it."

"It is lay." Ruby corrected her dryly, it wasn't until she saw Eve and Arslan racing around the school did she ask "What was that about looking for Arslan?"

"Oh we woke up this morning and half our team was missing," Mercury informed them.

"We thought we should look for them... we haven't had much luck though," Emerald informed them while looking down at her tea. Ruby and Weiss heard this but were heavily distracted by Jaune following the path wheezing like a vacuum cleaner.

"They are working out," Ruby said as she looked off in the distance waiting for the last person to pass.

"How do you know?" Mercury said with a mouth full of treats.

"Jaune came by this morning and abducted Cinder." Ruby told them all getting several looks from the people.

"That's... not... exactly true," Weiss looked at her partner trying to prepare a comeback for her partner to cover the lack of empathy in her voice.

"Oh so he's safe, I thought he was abducted by ninja's," Mercury told the truth as Emerald sighed in relief. It was the other teams turn to react to Emerald, they gave her a look that made it clear they were surprised that Emerald went along with Mercury's ideas. When she noticed the looks at her and she noticed she had to correct her.

"You've met her, she's very charismatic and she always convinces me to go outside on adventures." They all giggled at that idea.

When the giggling stopped Ruby pointed her scroll to the corner of the courtyard with a bunch of pillars obstructing the path into the courtyard. She held it there for several seconds until finally a hand shakily emerged from it. Cinder fumbled from behind the column covered in sweat as she tried to run the running was mostly just shaky staggering through the gardens. She was carrying her heels as her makeup was running from sweat, eyeliner and lipstick was dripping down her face. She was shambling like a skeleton and after Ruby got her video she called out to her, "Do you want a change of cloths? Or a towel?"

She looked around with a scattered thought almost like she heard the voice of the gods, then she crashed to her knees and proclaimed "KILL ME!"

* * *

Cinder walked through the courtyard after taking a shower and changing into her workout cloths. A white tank top with crimson accents and a large RECW 3 marked on the front, along with black shorts and tennis shoes. She found Jaune dying on the pavement as Eve was lying down on her face and arms while Arslan was meditating on her back. She asked them, "So when does training begin?"

"We were waiting for you." Eve said as she turned her head to face the others. Cinder just looked at Eve as she was the only one to react to her, and she was pretty sure that Jaune and Arslan were in coma's.

"What are you doing?"

"Planking. Now we move on to strength training." She said as she got up knocking Arslan off her back. Arslan landed in the same pose as she was meditating in sideways.

"Are... we... ever... combat... training?" Jaune wheezed as he gave up halfway through the question.

"What? No, we're just working out..." Cinder and Jaune both glared at her as she petered out at the end.

"So... you never intended to train him?" Cinder asked the question that would have been on the exhausted boys mind before she herself realized, "I did all that running for nothing."

"We are training, we're working out as friends." Eve responded with a look of confusion. Cinder just leaned back and ran her hand through her hair slicking it back before she proclaimed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Cinder said as she grabbed his chest piece and dragged him by the strap on his chest armor. When Cinder was nearly out of sight Arslan, who had yet to move from her meditating pose, informed Eve.

"Training and workout partners are two different things." Eve blinked a little time before raising an eyebrow then turning to Arslan.

"Which are we?"

"Don't romanticize this."

* * *

After a long morning of physical training Cinder convinced him that she could train him. That went well for one night but he couldn't move on Sunday and she slept through the entirety of Sunday. They didn't make it back to training only focused on resting. Ruby just looked at her sister in bed before she did what was necessary, "WAKE UP!"

When Cinder didn't move Ruby did what was necessary, she took Cinder's pillow out from under her bed and put it on her head. Ruby held it down for several seconds before Cinder began flailing her arms and legs. When Ruby finally released the pillow Cinder launched herself up and shouted, "I'M AWAKE!"

"It is time for class."

"It's Sunday." Cinder said as she tried to stay awake. Ruby narrowed her eyes as her sister began lying down again.

"You slept through it; Time for class."

"Damn it, I did it again."

It didn't take long for her to get ready and go to class until she ran into Jaune in the hall. They exchanged pleasantries before they went to class. A short brisk walk in total silence, followed by running into Eve at the entrance of class. She looked them both up and down and asked them, "You both look like death, how was the workout."

"Great, I only vomited twice," Cinder said as Jaune heard one of the most concerning thing in a while.

"You didn't even make it through the morning run. You're boyfriend at least made it halfway through the day." Cinder scowled at her as they all entered the class.

"I'm sure after an exciting weekend you made sure to do your extra writings." A booming southern voice asked the trio as they tried to walk away from the the voice. She Lil' Miss didn't take long to walk over to them with an authoritative glare, "Well where are they?"

"I knew there was something I was forgetting..." Cinder said aloud. Jaune smacked his forehead as he realized, Lil' Miss just shook her head as none of them head it.

"I'm very disappointed in you," Eve said looking at the other two that didn't do the essay, Lil' Miss wasn't as pleased that Eve stole her line. Lil' Miss didn't get the chance to chew her out for that, "Don't look at me I was never going to do it to begin with."

* * *

**Please like, comment, and subscribe. Or you know don't you have free will and I don't control you so whatever.**

**This was a long chapter to write and I doubt it came out the best it could. It will take some time to write the next chapter.**

**Eve and Arslan will be workout partners and probably a little competitive with each other. Cinder will be training Jaune from now on but that will be oddly different. **

**Ruby and Weiss have a much different relationship, Ruby will be the apathetic one and Weiss will be the overly polite rich girl. **


	7. Best Intentions Don't Always End Well

**All Characters belong to RoosterTeet****h etc.**

* * *

Slow days like these always made Cinder happy, being able to work on another copy of her dress while Ruby was reading her comics in bed. It was like being at home the only thing missing was the shrill shriek of someone that demanded attention from them. And yet the one thing she could do without was the loud moaning coming from Eve in the currently covered bottom bunk, it was unsettling and as long as Ruby didn't ask any questions Cinder wasn't going to. That was until someone broke the musical grunting.

"We should go see the Vytal festival preparations." Weiss proclaimed while sitting at her desk. Ruby was wearing headphones to block all noise and Cinder was trying to ignore it, but Cinder did respond to the inquiry.

"We could but Eve will still be... grunting when we get back..." Cinder said as she tried to avert her eyes. Weiss was attempting to entertain her teammates but she had resulted to roundabout means to get them to do things with her.

"If I can get her to quit will you go?" Cinder gave a chuckle when Weiss asked.

"Sure if you can get her to quit, then we'll go do whatever you want."

"Good," Weiss then got up and knocked on the bed frame. Eve slid back the curtain to reveal her wearing her workout cloths while doing crunches, she was covered in sweat and had an intense look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go to the Vytal festival setup in town?"

"That could be fun," Eve then closed the curtain once again. Weiss just turned to Cinder with a smug look on her face that is typically reserved for Neo when she does something self satisfying. Cinder narrowed her eyes and shook her head as she walked over to Ruby's bed, in one quick motion she took Ruby's headphones off. When Ruby scowled at her sister Cinder lifted a small paper card that had several small holes punched into it.

"Come on, we're gonna go do something boring."

"You are really burning through these." Ruby took the card and punched a hole through a section of it. Ruby flung herself off the bed doing a small flip followed by landing with a flourish. Weiss and Cinder both gave a small clap as their leader embellished by giving a short bow. Eve exited her little hole fully dressed and asked.

"What are we doing?"

"We are heading to Vale to have an adventure!" Ruby declared like she thought up the idea. Weiss took some slight insult at having her idea stolen by Ruby but shook it off quickly when she looked at her phone.

"Well the next airship to Vale leaves in 30 minutes, so I guess we have some time..."

"Why wait?" Cinder asked with raised shoulders, "I can drive us there." Weiss and Eve both gave a quizzical look as they Cinder dangled some keys in front of them.

"You have a car?" Weiss questioned, Eve just shrugged as she accepted her fate.

"Yeah come on it'll be fine." Cinder said as Ruby was giving a look that was probably fear but was heavily muted so it was hard to tell. Cinder just dragged them through the halls until they reached a parking lot in front of the CCT tower. Sitting there in a spot marked reserved for faculty was what looked like a brand new crimson muscle car. The term brand new didn't really fit, as it was very clearly a very old car that would have had been put back together. It was a 2 door car that in Weiss' opinion looks like a brick. Cinder flocked to it as the rest of them with a more reserved pace followed her, each giving their own inspection.

"How did you afford this?" Eve asked as she looked at her reflection in the back window, she noted there was a sticker with a thin little blue chicken bird with a large beak in the corner.

"Well a woman ca-"

"Cinder robbed a bank." Ruby said already buckled up in the back seat. Cinder scowled as Weiss' eyes went wide at her teammates supposed crime.

"How heinous..." Weiss said covering her mouth with the forefingers on one of her hands, Eve just shook her head.

"What?! No?! I-" Cinder sputtered while Weiss climbed into the back of the car as well, Eve folded the seat back keeping room for Weiss before taking the front seat as well. Cinder just climbed into the driver seat before telling the truth, "I worked a part-time job for the last two years putting all the money into this thing."

"Suspicious..." Ruby only countered at the truth of the matter. Cinder just turned back to her and pulled one of her ears as her sister was trying to slander her sister.

"Come on you had to notice my absence even a little, or the donut pizza shop uniform I practically lived in." Cinder said as she tightened her grip only to loose it entirely.

"Oh right!" Ruby proclaimed as she slammed her hand into her palm, "You burned that place down."

"You can't prove that." Eve and Weiss just gave several looks as the sisters fought happily until their eyes met and they laughed at the sisters.

* * *

Vale was lively this time of year with plenty of people coming in to prepare for the Vytal festival, and for some reason Team RECW were going to watch them. Yet it was hectic and seemed like someone had forgotten to schedule everything properly months in advance, as the roads were packed to the brim with trunks and vendors fighting through the sea of traffic. The same could be said about team RECW sitting in the middle of the highway in complete silence having not moved for the last hour, it was up to Weiss to break the silence that her teammates were sitting in, "We probably could have made it there by-"

"SHHHHH-" Cinder said as she craned her neck like an owl turning it's head to spy it's prey. Cinder had the look of pure unfiltered rage having to waste her time like this while simultaneously praying that some comet would fall out of the sky killing them all at the same time.

"She is right," Ruby said as she was still reading her comics. Cinder just turned back to the road expecting to see even a little movement before slamming her head into the steering wheel.

"Remember what mom always says Ruby," she paused with her head still in place, "Just because you could."

"Does not mean you did." Ruby finished the morbid metaphor with the same bored expression she always had. Every time they talked about their mother it was always some grisly quote that made it sound like they were raised by some sort of grimm or bandit in a grimm mask. The conversation didn't have time to continue when Eve answered.

"I'm done with this," she opened the door and took a step before Weiss practically shrieked.

"IT'S ILLEGAL TO GET OUT OF A CAR IN TRAFFIC!" Eve just shrugged as she closed the door and replied.

"Don't worry what I'm about to do next is waaaay more illegal." They couldn't even wait for what happened next as the car suddenly began to rise up.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Weiss cried already knowing what happened just wanting her team to confirm. Cinder was white knuckling it as the fire in her eyes roared with anger, she filtered this by calmly rolling down the window and shouting.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS IS FOR THE SUSPENSION?" There was no reply as she carried them over several cars to a surface road. When they reached a spot were there was no traffic did Eve set the car down. She didn't waste anytime climbing back in through the window not even opening the door, she was covered in sweat and grease and looked a little more than not winded. She while panting looked around the car, Ruby was nonplussed as she was still calmly reading her comic, Weiss was two steps from terror and even more terrifying Cinder was happily smiling like it was a calm and pleasant mid summer's day.

"Is everyone okay?" Eve asked as Weiss just shook her head at the question and Ruby didn't even acknowledge her. Cinder just smiled and placed a hand on her partners shoulder, gripping it firmly she spoke up in a sweet little tone.

"Don't ever do that again, cause if you break my car I will... break... you," she was heating her hand searing into the skin. Before Eve could fight back Ruby who finished her book rolled it up and hit her sister on the head. It didn't affect Cinder much but it made her turn to Ruby with a serene look that Weiss found somehow was both terrifying and calming in the same instant, "What, dear sister, is wrong?"

"Green light," Ruby said pointing the book at the light. She gently released Eve's shoulder leaving a hand print, the drive was still sluggish but they were off the highway so the change was better. Cinder did have to finally ask her teammate.

"Where are we going Weiss?"

"Well I assume we'd start at the docks and work our way into the city," Weiss said this while rubbing the back of her neck and avoiding eye contact. Cinder just narrowed her eyes as she found a parking spot relatively close to the docks giving them a little walk. When they finally made it there they were greeted with workers hanging balloon and steamers while team RECW walked under a banner that said 'WELCOME TO VALE!'

The crowd of people was massive most of them being workers, all working conflicting jobs that probably should be done at separate times. When they finally reached the docks Ruby remarked, "Ah Yes, the smell of gross fish guts... Why are we doing this?"

"Well as representatives of Vale, I believe it is our duty to greet and introduce ourselves to foreign students... And I heard students from Vacuo would be arriving today." Weiss pompously announced as Cinder slapped her forehead.

"Weiss... Did we come to spy on other students?"

"No..." Weiss said while avoiding eye contact, "We're... meeting... new people?" She said not sure were the sentence was going when it started. Cinder groaned loudly as her teammate just touched the tips of her fingers together. Ruby and Eve failed to respond as they were distracted by a storefront covered in police tape. They both walked over to it without so much as a word. There were two police officers inspecting the store front like they were the stars of a mildly interesting cop show where one or both of them had some supernatural ability.

"What happened here?" Ruby questioned one of the men.

"Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week," Ruby's eyes perked up as she heard this, before he walked away, "This place is turning into a jungle." Ruby felt this was somehow very familiar to her, almost as if something like this had happened to her before. The cop asked the other cop trying to figure out who was behind the crime "Who do you think did it? The White Fang?"

"I don't think we're paid enough for this." The other cop wondered. Weiss just shook her head as she heard about the White Fang, with plenty of displeasure on her face from hearing that name.

"What a bunch of filthy criminals..." she said under her voice expecting to no one to hear her. Eve turned to her teammate with a wide glare questioning the foundation of their relationship.

"What was that?" Eve basically growled out.

"Well I mean they commit crimes on a regular basis, acting like they are rebels fighting an unjust cause. All they are doing is setting back real talks of peace and equality acting like vigilantes." She said really proud of herself acting like what she just said was an ever important speech that could rally thousands. Eve was having none of that.

"You act like all people who support the white fang are criminals." Eve said through her teeth.

"Well they distract and detract from their peaceful counterparts, I mean the more they commit crimes-"

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNAS!" Someone shouted from a ship on the docks. They all ran towards the dock with this declaration, what they saw was a woman wearing a grayish blue skintight spandex suit with a web pattern going down either side of it, with knee pads and several flexible plates on the calf and feet respectively. The top was much baggier unzipped jacket leaving plenty of cleavage and faded blue veins, while the gloves were finger-less and heavily padded. Most peculiar of all she was wearing a mute grey mask with large silver eyes and a smaller set right above them while her grey hair was flowing out of a hole on the top of it. She rounded the corner of the ship and in one swift motion hopped up on the railing turned back to them and waved.

"Don't feel bad, most people say that I fight say I'm less of a spider and more of an eel. They're not very nice..." She said right before jumping off the boat landing on the dock.

"You no-good stowaway!"

"You say that like you caught me!" She shouted back to them as she ran backwards along the docks. They threw several rocks which she dodged effortlessly until she eventually backed into two men.

"Hey we're gonna have to ask you several questions." The eyes on the mask became huge as she just turned around and looked up to the two men.

"Ahhhh," with a few seconds of hesitation lifted both of her hands almost like she was ready to be handcuffed. They moved to take her before she folded her two middle fingers in on both hands and shot them both in the face with a sticky white substance, "Sorry officer but I'd rather you not know my secret identity!"

While the two officers were trying to get the web off their faces she extended her arm and fired a web at the pier. She violently pulled herself up launching over the pier comfortably on the other side. She looked over the men on the docks as they struggled to get the web off their faces, "Oof, Looks like I've overstayed my welcome."

"GET HER!" She took off running before any of them could catch her, as she passed Eve she sarcastically pointed finger gun and made a clicking noise. Yet she wasn't looking where she was stepping and tripped flipping several times before she landed perfectly on her feet arms extended. She turned back to the people she just passed giving a thumbs up like it was nothing at all. Eve extended a hand to the mysterious girl reaching out almost expecting a reply before the girl ran off.

"Well Weiss, there goes the competition. Did you have fun snooping? Can we go home yet?" Cinder asked rapidly as she leaned over the railing. Weiss did a double take before she perked up and pointed at the fleeing girl.

"Quick we have to inves- I mean meet her!" She immediately chased after the girl, Eve did as well yet Ruby and Cinder just stood there. Ruby shrugged as she took off running trying to catch up to the others while Cinder who had yet to move off of the railing pondered.

"You all love running, dontcha." She barely said as she jogged after them slowly not trying to exercise in the slightest. Ruby, Weiss and Eve chased after the Spider-Girl until she launched a web out of her hand and pulled herself up to the rooftops. She began swinging with acrobatic grace that even Ruby had to admit was amazing... until she swung too low and hit a stop sign. She didn't let it stop her and with a quick motion she thwipped out a web sticking it to a roof top allowing her to swing around a turn getting just out of sight. Weiss rounded the corner without looking and ran face first into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.

"She got away!" Weiss said as she looked over the girl she just ran into. Ruby pointed at the girl that Weiss was sitting on while Eve was just shaking her head.

"Weiss..." Weiss turned back to her leader only noticing where she's pointing, "You should probably get off of her." Weiss turned back looking face to face with a one eyed girl, whose face was bright red from the blush. Weiss let out a squeak before she righted herself, leaving the helpless girl on her back. The girl was wearing a red and white hoodie with a black scarf, while her shorts were baggy and rolled up to the mid calf. While for some reason she was wearing a beanie over her left eye, it was either an ill advised eye patch or a stylized choice. Yet for some reason she sat there on the ground not even reacting to the people currently looking at her.

"Howdy," she said still laying on the ground with a single concerned stare while the other two had looks that shouted uninterested. Until Weiss snapped out of shock and darted down to help up the girl on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." Weiss asked as she grabbed the her hand with a fervor that most of them had seen her only apply to tests and homework. Yet she struggled to even make the girl budge an inch as she pulled full force on her hand. Cinder caught up around then as she was clearly out of breathe so she took a few seconds to look at the girls while panting heavily.

"Why, thank you. It is so polite of you." She said as if she went limp, there were several seconds of silence before Eve walked up and grabbed Weiss's hand and with a little effort pulled the girl up. It was odd as the girl seemed heavier than she should actually weight, almost like she was made of metal. She dusted herself off and with a shockingly bright smile said, "My name is May, It's nice to meet y'all."

"Hi May," Ruby said keeping a safe distance from the strange girl, "I am Ruby."

"I'm Weiss," She said doing a little curtsy with her skirt.

"Eve." Said as she stood there motionless with no real thought to saying her name. Cinder still heavily breathing being not really capable of speaking was introduced by Ruby.

"And that is 'Ms. Needs to Work Out More'."

"Eat me," was all Cinder moaned out as she finally regained her composure. Eve tapped Cinder rousing her from her stupor to introduce herself, "Cinder."

"It's nice to meet y'all," May said once again unknowingly. Weiss looked like she was going to say something about that when Cinder stepped on her foot. Weiss chose to again instead.

"Sorry again for running into you." She said as they began to walk away, hoping for less or no more interactions with the girl.

"See you later friend." Ruby said as she walked away with them. A few moments they were silent as they went back the way they came. Until finally Cinder had to ask aloud to none of them in-particular.

"Ruby can you stop running into weird people?"

"No. I think I am cursed." Weiss was about to say something else when they turned and the girl was right in front of them. Eve did a double take as the woman managed to get around and in front of them with none of them noticing.

"What did you call me?" May inquired with a strong look that was tantamount to a glare, almost as strong as Ruby's puppy dog eyes.

"Uhhh... weird people." She said while leaning back hoping for no new response. But May just shook her said and while moving passed Cinder she pointed at Ruby and asked.

"Not you. Her." There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of them as they stared each other down with no real expressions on either of their faces. It lasted for minutes as Ruby was trying to rack her brain to figure out what she called the girl but no answer was presenting itself, but she sure wasn't going to let that fact slip. It lasted until Ruby answered the question.

"I have no recollection of ever directing calling you anything. If that answer is unsatisfactory then I present you to my lawyer." She said in an almost rehearsed fashion as she moved behind Cinder who was almost skeptical of what her sister had said.

"But, you called me friend." May said almost hurt that the girl had just denied. When this came to the forefront of the conversation you could almost hear the ding in Ruby's head as she remembered that.

"If you mean the niceties that I am contractually obligated to use," Ruby said almost like a machine, "It meant nothing to me, and I only said it to seem polite." With a quick slap to her forehead Cinder intervened with the two girls.

"Sorry about her she's just awkward and has trouble interacting with real people," Cinder said as she covered her sisters mouth while giving a strained smile, "She doesn't mean anything by it."

"Oh," May actually looked hurt from the comments from the sisters, "Very well. Sorry for wastin' y'all's time." She started walking away only for Ruby to tap her sister's hand several times to get her to let go. When she did they all looked away from the girl that they broke the heart of, yet Ruby did not. For some reason she stared at the girl, watching as she lazily walked away.

"We can be friends if you would like." Ruby said as her team turned back to her not expecting her to be so nice. When May heard she was almost immediately back to where Ruby was standing.

"That would be wonderful, we can talk about weapons or practice communicating or about boys and how little sense they make." She said all rapid fire, with Ruby noticing each part. Yet somehow each of them struck a cord and her eyes went from small dull orbs to large shining gemstones. Ruby grasped her new friends hands to say something else.

"I would like that very much." Cinder was almost surprised when she heard her sister actually succeed at making a friend. She just gave a warm smile as they began to walk away from the group talking about unimportant things. Ruby turned back to her friends only to see a bunch of warm smiles that nearly shouted pride. She glared at them before a ringing was heard coming from May. She quickly pulled out her scroll to see a message.

"I have to go, we can talk more later." She said before she left in a hurry. It was odd and they all looked a little confused, but that was stopped when Cinder grabbed onto her sister. She held her in a firm hug that Ruby tried to escape from.

"I'm so proud of you making friends all on you're own," She said while holding her sister tighter to keep her close. Ruby reached for Weiss to get herself free, but Weiss just smiled as her partner was growing up. When no one helped Ruby she placed her palms in between them and forced them apart. Cinder gave a coy grin before she ruffled her sister's hair creating a tangled mess similar to the thorns on a rose bush.

"Now where'd that faunas criminal run off to?" Weiss questioned as she thought aloud. Eve looked a little slighted at that, scowling some before replying to her compatriot.

"Just because you didn't like her doesn't mean she was a criminal." Eve stated dryly as if she was talking to the scum of Remnant or Jaune.

"Well she stowed away on a boat from gods know where, which is enough to call her a criminal." Weiss said as she had a look synonymous with Ruby's famous lack of care, "Give her enough time and she will no doubt turn to more crime. Worst case she will turn to the White Fang..."

"What's your problem? Just because she broke the law doesn't mean she would join." Eve said standing firm almost ready to fight her with a strong standing gaze. Weiss had a less than worried look as if she was already bored of the conversation and mildly irritated at her more silent friend.

"Well that is one perspective, and when she gets caught if she ever gets out she'll have to deal with a criminal record. And I don't think that many people would be willing to hire a faunas with a criminal record." She said as she held firm to her beliefs, "That suffering will no doubt lead to a life of crime which will eventually end with her joining the White Fang."

"You say that like it is a predetermined fact." Cinder and Ruby looked a little concerned as their friends where having a heated debate that could end violently.

"It basically is, the white fang prey on people like her. People who made a few mistakes or so down on their luck into monster's just for a few foot soldiers." Weiss said with tears in her eyes, "It's happened before it could happen again."

"The problem is you just assume that she will turn-" Eve said with an even stronger glare before she was interrupted halfway through.

"_I know,_ because I witnessed it!" Weiss was crying at this point while Eve was taken aback. Eve recoiled as she heard this only for Weiss to continue, "A butler of my family was drawn in by their speeches and promises. They said that they could help his daughter get better or would pay for the treatment or something, and all he had to do was plant a bomb under a stage where my father was to give a speech." Weiss paused again seeing how this speech was affecting Eve only to finish it off, "What they weren't expecting was my entire family to be up there announcing the Faunas equality program. I wasn't more than 7 just having my aura unlocked. My mother was fine, my sister was fine, I was fine,my father and brother were not. My father lost his legs while my brother lost the ability to use his. All because they got to him before we even knew about his daughter."

"Weiss-" Eve didn't get to finish before Weiss retorted to her once more.

"Those monsters tried to kill my family under false pretenses and they masqueraded it as some act of rebellion. I despise them because that wasn't the last attempt either, they have been even more persistent than the grimm in attempts on my families lives. Those monsters are nothing but beasts." Weiss said fully crying as Eve had to reply.

"AT LEAST BEING A BEAST IS BETTER THAN BEING TREATED LIKE CATTLE!" Eve shouted it was all rage but it definitely had a larger affect on Weiss than intended. When Weiss heard it she recoiled and fell to the ground fully crying. Cinder and Ruby where just looking wide eyed with plenty of surprise on their faces. Eve looked to them then to Weiss on the ground before she said, "You only expect the worst of her because you don't even want to attempt to help her."

They all had looks of shock and plenty of tears but Eve just started walking to where the faunas had fled to earlier. Weiss was crying while Ruby and Cinder were trying to decide what to do, until they left it up to their leader who took the initiative and said, "It's time to go home."

* * *

Eve stalked through the streets having emptied out of people after the sun went down shortly ago. Eve was just wandering at this point head in a haze and heart on fire she had fully intended to find the faunas girl and help her evade the law like she once had. She gave up on that after about 3 hours of searching, she had hurt Weiss in an irreparable way and now she couldn't return. Even if Weiss was self righteous and basically made of napoleon syndrome she was still a friend and hurting friends was wrong.

The wandering eventually lead her to a large plaza with an almost beautiful fountain in the center of it. It was spewing water out of the mouth of a duck like that was what ducks actually did. She just looked at it for several seconds until she lifted that hat off her head, letting her hair fall into her face cascading around creating a flow like waves only to be disturbed by two small pointed stones. Two little black horns barely even 3 inches long disrupted the flow of her hair, yet their stagnancy sent ripple through her hair causing several other smaller spikes to form all throughout her hair. She sighed several times as she ruffled her hair in silence, "Whoo. I was _not_ expecting that."

Eve turned to the voice when she heard the comment, only for there to be no one standing there. Eve reached for her sword as she found no one around her head on a swivel ready to fight. Until she heard the voice again, "Up here."

There hanging from a web was the spider woman from before. She slid down the web before touching the ground as seductively as a spider before she approached Eve. The eye-holes on her mask changed shape a few times as if they were her eyes. When she was within Eve's personal space her eyes narrowed as she said, "I like em'. They're much more you."

There was a pause as the two of them stared at each other for several seconds, until Eve quickly and firmly grasped her the girls head. With one swift motion Eve pulled off her mask causing the girl to proclaim, "NOOOOO!"

The girl underneath the mask was less than impressive with her hair swooping down to cover her right eye, which was a very simple trait that plenty of people have. While her hair looked almost the color as her hair, she was almost bland looking. Eve with her infinite wisdom looked her dead in the eyes and said, "We need to talk."

* * *

As Cinder dragged Weiss back into their room did she finally say to the catatonic girl, "Well that was a spectacular failure on your part Weiss. Next time lets not do the activity that tears apart the group."

Weiss for her part just climbed into bed and covered herself with the comforter ready to forget tonight. Cinder just watched her teammate lye there after a tense night, she looked like Zwei did when he was bit by that snake. While Ruby had the same expression as then with mild interest and slight curiosity, that was masked by her having made popcorn. She was eating it happily like it was nothing at all before she was greeted by the ever present concerning glare of her older sister, "What?"

"Shouldn't we... you know help her?"

"The only way to help her is to find Eve and have her explain," Ruby said as she ate her popcorn, "Or we can just let her sulk forever."

"Then lets go find her," Cinder said as she pointed back at the door.

"Well we can not right now," Ruby countered as she climbed up into her bed, "It is too late and I am tired." Cinder glowered at her sister at least expecting her to have a slight amount of empathy towards her friends.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I've written sporadically for the past few weeks not really having the time. I had originally intended to do the entire stray arc, but I felt that would feel too clunky and in the end I just decided to split it up. **

**Trifa will be replacing Sun and she is definitely a Spider-Man clone. It was either her or Ilia and I will be bringing Ilia back later for another role, or maybe I'll forget entirely. Who knows?**


	8. I'm Going to Make This Weird

**All Characters belong to RoosterTeeth etc.**

* * *

For Eve getting to know people was always difficult, she was a massive muscle bound bull with a tendency to have a silent intensity. She knew it and that it made talking to people let alone making a connection with them more difficult. The most recent connections she severed as quickly as she made it, with Weiss and the rest of the team probably having turned her in already. Regardless she was going to help the woman currently sitting across from her.

She looked less than comfortable as she shifted around in her seat with varying unease. The rooftop cafe they were at was open and had plenty of empty seats this early in the morning. The girl looked uncomfortable with having her face exposed so easily to an unknown person, Eve picked up on this and tried to lighten the mood, "You look fine without the mask. You're certainly not hideous enough to need to cover your face like that."

She gave a slight blush as the sort of back handed compliment was paid to her, "Well that's not what it's for-" she stumbled while Eve raised an eyebrow, "It's to hide my identity from any of my enemies."

"You have enemies?"

"Well a bunch of thugs that seem the vengeful type..." She said while she rubbed the back of her neck. Eve rolled her eyes as she heard that followed by a cough from the girl, "Sooooo... Can I have my mask back?"

"You can when you tell me what you're doing in Vale?" Eve said as she kept the mask just out of reach of the girl.

"Well I came for the tournament... so now the mask," she said as she reached for the mask keeping her tethered to the conversation. Eve for her part kept it just out of reach while she stared more intensely at the girl. The girl winced under the strong glare as she continued, "My name's Trifa Sonata, I'm a first year student at Haven and for the last several months I've been fighting crime in the under city of Mistral."

Eve gave a shocked look as the girl just poured out her entire life story at the drop of a hat, "Uh."

"So can I please have my mask back?" Eve just tossed the mask back to the girl. She caught it quickly yet before she ran away or jumped out of her seat Eve had to ask the final question.

"So you have no plans on joining the White Fang?"

"What? Why would I do something as stupid as joining those terrorists?" Eve just gave a sigh of relief as she heard the proclamation from Trifa. Eve let her thousand yard stare wander as Trifa pointed out an obvious fact that may or may not have been slightly or entirely true.

"They tend to prey on Faunus that... have problems with the law. I figured since you were running from the police you would need-"

"Pshh, I get chased by cops all the time. This is nothing new." Trifa said before drinking her tea. Eve just watched the girl with the laissez faire attitude towards getting chased by cops, "Besides I don't get why you're so concerned with me joining them when you seem to have the same target on your back."

Eve froze up when Trifa pointed this out, not like a stone but as if she was suddenly somewhere else, facing someone else. Trifa just watched for a few seconds before she snapped her fingers in front of Eve's face snapping her out of this daze, "Hello, is anyone there or do I have to call back?"

"No, I'm fine just thinking back on somethings," Eve said as she gently rubbed the scar on her face. They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before Eve continued, "I was in the White Fang so I know the tactics they use on... 'recruits.'"

"Oh, so you're a recruiter..." Trifa said as she shifted in her seat and raised the mask to her face, gently placing in on top of her head like a beanie. She was ready to flee at a moments notice if she didn't like what she heard.

"No I was a freedom fig-" she stopped herself halfway through the speech catching herself on what she just said, "I was a soldier. They put me on the front lines and threw me at plenty of weaker and unsuspecting people who they deemed problems." She had the look of someone who had seen years of war only to return to a world they no longer knew, "I hurt people all because he told me that I was making a difference, or that I was helping people, but I was just a pawn to a a cruel monster who had no intentions of helping anyone. It was just a bunch of old men using children as weapons to create more chaos in the world instead of solving it."

Trifa gave the look of someone who had heard a speech that changed the world, but Eve just had the hollow eyes of a killer. They were opposites Eve was motionless and Trifa was bouncing her legs back and forth eating every word that she heard, "I fled when I became disillusioned with the cause. I only have the ability to kill so I figured killing monsters would be the best thing I could do."

Before Eve could finish Trifa just grabbed her arms and for the first time since she began speaking Eve looked Trifa in the eyes. Trifa was crying buckets as the person across from her was bearing her soul. Trifa just shakily said to Eve, "You don't need to say another word. I'll help you."

Eve was skeptical about what she just heard coming from the girl only to be surprised when she continued to speak.

"So if you want to stop the White fang on their holier than thou campaign the best option would be a stakeout at the docks." Trifa said as she walked circles around Eve. She was clearly the faster of the two and she used it much to Eve's chagrin.

"How are you certain about that?"

"In my experience bad guys are always at the docks, I think it has something to do with smell..." Eve just looked at the girl while raising her eyebrow to signify she doesn't understand. But before she could ask anything, "Trust me I've been beating up criminals at the docks for months now."

* * *

"EVE!" Ruby and Cinder yelled in unison. They were walking through the streets as looking for their friend in hopes of patching up the relationship that was likely shattered.

Weiss was less than interested as they walked they streets of Vale. She was lost in thought as she lazily followed Ruby and Cinder through the streets. Cinder was annoyed as she had to babysit two people instead of one, as Weiss was on autopilot she just walked. When Ruby and Cinder stopped at a light Weiss just continued walking into the street. When Cinder noticed she grabbed Weiss's arm and pulled back onto the sidewalk, "Okay enough of that. Wake up it's time to start walking on your own."

"What. I'm here- I know where we are. I just don't know why we're here." Weiss said as she was shaken from her daze. Cinder just gave her a disdained look that was usually reserved for Ruby when she says something inhumane. Cinder shook her head several times yet before she could say anything Ruby interjected.

"We are looking for our friend. You guys value that title so it is probably important enough to warrant looking." Ruby said as she calmly walked across the street. Before Weiss could respond May answered Ruby's declaration.

"Yes, we should look for our friends." Weiss and Cinder launched themselves away from the girl that snuck up on them. Ruby just turned around to face the one eyed girl and with a slight grin she turned to the girl.

"Hey, May. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing wonderful Ms. Ruby. How are you?"

"I could be better, Eve and Weiss got into a fight last night and Eve ran so we have to find her." Ruby said as she motioned to Weiss who was gripping her chest from being startled like that.

"You mean the tall girl with horns?"

"Yeah, that is the one." Weiss and Cinder were more than less confused about how their leader knew the teammate that always wore a hat had horns. That actually explains that one.

"Wait, you knew!?" Weiss said as she confronted her leader.

"She always wears a hat, and she did tell you she was on the run from a terrorist group the second day. It does not take a genius to put that together." Ruby said while raising her shoulders as if these things were common knowledge to her. Yet Cinder still had to interject.

"That may be, but there has to be something that pushed you over the edge."

"Well..."

* * *

Back a few days after initiation around the time they all got familiar with each other's schedules and habits Cinder and Weiss went to get them all dinner leaving Ruby and Eve alone. Eve took this time to take a much needed shower while Ruby read her comics in peace. The silence was nice but it was interrupted when Eve got out of the shower. She had likely thought that Ruby had gone with the others so in an act of utter shamelessness she exited the bathroom stark naked. Ruby noted that Eve's body was incredibly muscular and had plenty of definition but that was only countered by several scars dotting her back, arms and legs along with a more prominent one on her rear end. Ruby watched her teammate get to her dresser for a fresh change of clothes but Ruby had to warn her, "You should probably wear at least a towel out of the shower."

"Ugh," Eve recoiled startled that there was someone in the room. She made no move to cover herself preferring to go for her hat sitting on the corner of her bed, with it on she stared down Ruby and with a strong glare asked, "You're gonna tell them about the horns aren't you?"

"The waht." Ruby said while staring at her teammates more robust chest. It was a tactic she learned from Cinder, if you want a person to feel comfortable around you when you know a secret about them pretend like it's unimportant compared to something else you know about them. Like in this case her teammates nude body. When Eve finally noticed where the eyes that where locked on her where directed at did she finally loosen her glare and blush. She made an attempt to cover herself with the blanket of her bed but the attempt was fruitless as Ruby had seen it all already.

"Ugh, pretend like you didn't see this and... I'll buy you a cookie," Eve floundered as she tried to shrink away from her leaders line of sight. Ruby never one to miss on an opportunity had to seize this and milk it for all it is worth.

"_Two cookies._" Eve's let out a sigh of relief as her look of fear and embarrassment was altered to a look of relief as her leader was more than a little generous.

* * *

"So you've know about them for months and you didn't think to tell us once?" Weiss questioned with a both pained and concerned look on her face.

"I could not, she bought me two cookies." Ruby retorted as she turned her head away while crossing her arms.

"So you saw her naked?" Cinder muttered to herself not loud enough for anyone to hear only for Weiss to pay attention to her from the mutter, when Cinder noticed the attention Cinder stood tall and like any older sibling tried to salvage the situation said, "Well if you have any questions about any feelings you may have had when you saw her then you can come to me."

"...No"

"That's fair..." Cinder muttered to herself once again before she got herself back on point, "But that doesn't help us find her now."

"The best way to find a lost friend is by splitting up and searching in groups, that's how I found you today." May said as she put her hands on her hips as she declared. Cinder and Weiss just gave sideways looks as Ruby had no reaction on her face.

"That sounds like it could work. Cinder you take Weiss and drive around I will stay here and search on foot." Ruby issued those commands so naturally and calmly that it they followed them with little hesitation. When they left Ruby looked back to May to ask, "So how did you find me?"

* * *

It was nearly the middle of the night and Eve was concerned as to why she had agreed to this 'stake out' with an unknown girl. She had abandoned her team and shacked up with a wannabe heroine, she would have to go back and explain herself eventually. That was a conversation she was not looking forward to. Still the time spent with Trifa was not the worst of her life as that slot was still filled.

The rooftop they were on was looking over the docks and she was assured by Trifa that this would 'like totally work babe'. Yet Trifa had left to secure provisions an hour ago so the time alone was nice. When she finally returned though she had a plastic bag under one of her shoulders, "You would not believe how early stores close around here."

"I assume it's before 2 AM." Eve said as she was tossed a drink from the bag.

"Yeah, soooo early. These stakeouts usually can last days. So they should be open 24 hours to get me my fix." She said as she popped a candy bar out of it's wrapper and into her mouth in one fluid motion. Eve was almost impressed until she tossed Eve a bag of beef jerky. She just looked at it a second before turning to Trifa who was staring intently, "Go on. I bet it tastes like family."

"Do you think before you make a joke?" Eve questioned as she set down the bag.

"Sometimes, but they're usually less funny." Eve just rolled her eyes at the quip before she was interrupted by the faint sound of a bullhead. Trifa noticed it to as she pulled the mask down to cover her face. They were both startled when it flew over them in a big hurry. It didn't waste time landing in the middle of the docks. It didn't take long for the doors to open and a swarm of men in White fang masks to exit. Trifa asked as she readied herself for a fight, "Is that them?"

"Yes." Eve grumbled out. The men on the platform looked a bit stalled and they took their time getting ready only to hear the ill tempered voice of a middle aged woman asking to speak to the manager.

"We are on the clock here and we don't exactly pay overtime. Anyone with half a brain should be able to figure out we don't belong," The woman in question was Glynda Goodwitch walking down the staircase to be greeted by dumbfounded faunas. She glared at the nearest one and with a quick retort said, "Get the dust before some innocuous little hero thinks they can stop us."

"That can't be," Eve muttered to herself, "They would never work with a human, much less her."

With that Eve didn't waste much time, she jumped off the roof and carefully shattered the concrete a little where she landed. Getting into the docks was easy getting to Glynda unseen would be more difficult, she was never one for stealth. She preferred to leave that to the more underhanded and cruel. But this time she needed to get answers before violence.

There where several White Fang soldiers that wouldn't be a problem but all of them and Glynda would be. Sticking to the shadows she had to make her way carefully and quietly, but as she rounded a shipping container she came neck to forehead with a guard. He raised his gun to shoot at her but before he could get a shot off at her a ball hit him in the face covering his mouth with a white substance.

Neither he nor Eve had time to react when Trifa slid passed Eve and launched a web ball into him. It stuck him to the shipping container less than silently but more than when would have happened if Eve had dealt with it. Before Eve could thank Trifa she raised a finger to her mouth signalling for her to be quite. Eve took this sign and continued with her stealth, or more being escorted by Trifa who was actually stealthy. Eve finally came to see Glynda who had her back turned.

"Yes, use the tow cables or is that too much for you. I swear I'm deal-" before Glynda could finish the insult she was rudely interrupted by a kick to the back of her knee knocking her to hers. With one quick motion a blade was brought up to her throat leaving no room for chance, "Now this is just ridiculous."

"Don't move!" Eve shouted out to the men currently surrounding her with several guns and swords. This didn't seem to faze Eve when she tightened her grip on her blade and asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you working with someone so bankrupt of the beliefs the White Fang was founded on?"

"I'm not exactly the morally bankrupt one here," Glynda said motioning at the sword, "Besides as all beasts will tell you they need a good trainer." She said that like she planned for a second Bullhead to arrive at that moment. With that distraction she snapped her riding crop, The Disciplinarian, causing one of the shipping containers to fly over her head right into Eve's.

Eve's aura strained against the improvised projectile not enough to shatter but enough that any sane person would be even slightly worried. She wasn't though after getting back to her feet she prepared for a fight only for all of their guns to be trained on her head. Glynda took this time to gloat, "Times are changing, and we have to change with them otherwise we'll be left in the dirt. They realize that so they do the necessary evil of working with a human."

The way Glynda said that confused Eve, but she didn't have time to retort when Glynda threw another shipping container. Eve reacted in a split second slicing the container in half. Glynda scowled as Eve was less than affected by her attack but she just shrugged as she motioned for the White Fang soldiers to attack her, "Well what are you waiting for the crack of my whip, get her!"

"Are you sure you should be talking to them like that? I mean it's pretty offensive." Trifa said as she stood amongst the soldiers like she was meant to be there. When she was finally noticed they aimed their weapons all directly at her. Before they fired at her she said, "I'll take them, you deal with her until I beat up all these idiots."

"Fair deal."

"Of course I have to do everything myself." Glynda said as she threw a second container towards the girl Eve slid underneath the container, letting it graze just passed her left shoulder. Eve had to close the distance to cause any damage to Glynda, she could probably shoot her but that wouldn't do much when she blocked the bullets with telekinesis. Thinking of which right after Eve slid under the container a smaller a smaller wooden crate flew directly into her, she didn't have time to destroy it but she had just enough to block it with her blade. The blade shuddered red as it reacted to the force of the crate only for Eve use it's momentum against itself by spinning around and it launching herself into a full sprint towards Glynda. Who was less than pleased that her attacks had little affect on the girl said, "Of course she can take that. I hate it when M's think they can take what I have to give."

"I don't know what that means." Eve said as she maintained her charge towards the woman. Glynda's glare tightened as she in a quick sweeping motion caused a steel beam to slide across the ground. Eve effortlessly jumped over it as it came across her path only for Glynda to surprise her with a quick flick of her wrist. This flick launched a shipping container right into Eve who was still in the air not providing her a second to breathe. The container took her with it as it lodged itself into another stack of containers. With a huff Glynda just stood straight up like she someone had reinserted the stick up her ass, but before she could declare something to her men the back of the container flew open. Eve emerged from it as she slicked back her hair to keep it out of her eyes she proclaimed, "Is that it?"

"Yep, all finished up here." Glynda was interrupted by the loudmouthed girl from earlier before she could reply to the incredulous girl. When Glynda turned to see her men who had no doubt turned that girl into a bloody bag of pulp by now only to be surprised when she saw all of her men tied up in a white rope with their masks shattered like they glass. Before Glynda could turn either of them into paste Eve launched herself off the container landing right behind Glynda. Eve began to glow as with light speed reflexes she drew her blade ready to cut Glynda in half. Glynda barely had time to react as she directed all of her Aura into one point in her body the point were the blade struck. Instead of cutting right through Glynda, Wilt acted as a bat shattering her aura and throwing her away from Eve.

When Glynda hit a shipping container, hard. And Eve followed up by putting Wilt to the woman's throat and asking the simple question, "Why?"

Glynda just replied with a smirk.

* * *

As Ruby and May heard a large commotion coming from the docks they turned and saw a massive plume of smoke rose from the same direction. Ruby and May both turned to each other and with a nod ran towards the noises. It only took several seconds for them to reach the noise as they both quickly took to running from rooftop to rooftop, when they made it they saw Eve and the girl from earlier fighting Glynda or the aftermath at least.

Eve was standing over her as if she were about to do something more violent, "What are you doing with the faunas?"

Eve held her blade to the woman but before Eve could question her three bullheads appeared over head. Was about to react when they began firing at her and May, right before the strafing moved towards Eve. It wasn't as much an attack as it was a suppression trying to get her out of the way so they could get to Glynda. They didn't miss a step because while simultaneously unloading hundreds of bullets a second they fired a missile at each of them. Ruby narrowed her eyes as she saw this but right before she could react it was shot out of the sky. When she turned towards where the bullet came from she saw May with two sniper rifles. They looked like they were bolted to her backpack as they wrapped under her arms. And with them she had shot all of the missiles down like they were nothing and as if it was she said to Ruby, "Don't worry I'm built for battle."

"Wha-" Ruby was about to question her when May jumped off the roof. As she was about to hit the ground she shot straight down slowing her decent to a crawl but it was not nearly enough as the pavement gave way with a hard crack, yet not slowing she rolled out of the strafing fire. May not even taking time to aim she fired as shot directly into the cannon causing it to explode, and with a little more breathing room she leveled both of her rifles out and let loose a barrage of shots taking out all of the guns on the bullhead. With no guns to fire they started to flounder for several seconds before May fired another shot directly through the engine causing it to crash.

"Wow," Ruby muttered to herself as she sprung into action. Ruby quickly leapt from the roof top onto one of the bullheads right before it could focus it's attack on any of the people on the ground. Ruby ran across the top of the bullhead before she extend both her arms to either side and simultaneously shot both of the engines. It took exception to this and went down quickly. Ruby jumped from it to the ground landing right near Eve, "Weiss wants to have a conversation."

"Really, I thought she wouldn't want anything to do with me after last night..."

"We are making her." Ruby retorted towards the taller girl. The third bullhead instead of firing at them was retrieving Glynda as she lay there helplessly from what was probably a concussion. They all spied a man exiting the bullhead, he picked her up and carried her bridal style into the ship as if she was important to him. He was wearing a red vest and shirt combo that didn't really have enough contrast, and with skin white as a ghost and behind the glasses he had what Ruby hoped was a an optical illusion because his eyes were black and red. But she remained fixed on them as they both peered into each others souls

May ran towards the ship and flipping her guns catching the barrel in each hand she flipped a switch and the stock turned into axes. She with a quick flick embedded them in the side of the bullhead and with a mighty heave she pulled it back down and tried to keep it in place. She let go of both of the axes as they were still attached to her backpack keeping them in place. May with a strong motion stabbed her hands through the hull of the ship all the way into the cabin of the ship. Not losing any momentum she pushed her arms together blocking her chest from the hole she was making.

The outer section of her forearm opened up to reveal micro missiles hidden inside. Before the missiles could fire a strange ethereal blast hit her in the chest knocking her arms loose along with her axes. The bullhead launched up as the force pulling it down was removed, in mere seconds it was gone.

With the bullhead gone May got back up and dusted herself off, when she saw Ruby she gave a thumbs up as Ruby did the same.

* * *

Eve, Trifa, May and Ruby all sat on several boxes as they contemplated the meaning of life until their ride got there. The roadrunner pulled up and just as quickly as it had arrived the two occupants had dismounted and found their friends. Ruby placed herself in between Weiss and Eve trying to say, "Weiss it was all a big misunderstanding. Eve has these funny little horns-"

Weiss didn't respond just pushing passed her leader to her teammate, and when she arrived at the much taller girl she extended her arm and with a quick motion slapped the girl. Everyone was in shock yet Eve didn't respond, Weiss quickly answered, "That's for joining them," she had narrow eyes, "Now explain yourself."

Eve rubbed her cheek right before she answered the demand, "The people that raised me were integral figures in the White Fang, so I spent my entire life going to the peaceful rallies and protests. Around the time when I was old enough the movement turned violent and not wanting to get left behind I followed along. They trained me like so many of their followers and only when it was too late did I realize that it was wrong," she paused for a few seconds only to finish the, "So I left and since the only thing I know how to do is fight, I figure fighting monsters would be the next best thing."

There was a loud silence among all of them but that was interrupted when Weiss slapped her again, "No. Why did you leave?"

Eve rubbed the other cheek as she looked hesitant to answer the question before her, "I followed a boy into the White Fang thinking he cared about me, but when I realized he didn't I ran. Since then I haven't stopped running from his shadow."

"And that's the truth?"

"Yes... I'm sorry I-" She was interrupted once again when Weiss slapped her. Eve recoiled from this one but she didn't get far when Weiss quickly pulled her into a hug.

"You should have told us first, instead of this vagabond." Weiss said as she held Eve close.

"What did we say about making assumptions?" Cinder said in the background.

"She has been on the front page of the Mistral Tribunal with the head line 'Spiderette: Hero or Menace' for the last few months." Weiss retorted after finally letting Eve go.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that headline. I'm more of a fan of 'Spiderette Robs Bank Leaves Money Behind' but who am I to judge, I just sell photos of myself being heroic." Eve just sighed at the thought of something so asinine working. Then the thought crossed her mind.

"Did you know that the entire time?" Eve questioned Weiss.

"Yeah, obviously," She looked to all her teammates that seemed more or less surprised about that fact, "What? It's not my fault that you guys don't read international papers." Most of them began to laugh at that but Ruby noticed something else.

"Where is May?"

* * *

Inside of a car currently leaving the crime scene was May looking uncomfortable that she was dragged away from a chance at making friends. The man sitting across from her was a thin well dressed mustachioed man, he looked less than pleased about her exploits. "You understand how reckless that was?"

"Yes."

"You can't just go out on your own."

"Yes."

"You'll be better about this from now on right?"

"Yes." The words escaping her mouth were hollow and empty as if coming from a shell.

* * *

When Glynda finally woke up after the flight through Vale she noticed she wasn't in a jail cell or a in the bullhead buy the warehouse that they were using as a base. She was placed on top of a table. She was delicately placed with a pillow to placed under her head for support, she noticed that she was left alone. She was mildly confused until her eye began to focus some more and she realized that she wasn't alone. In the corner was a man reading a book, wearing a green tailcoat with several pink accents along with a single magenta strip in his hair. He sat there calmly and silently as he waited for her to wake, and when she sat up he did as well leaving her in the process. "I wouldn't mind a glass of water while you're up."

He didn't reply as he exited the room no doubt to tell the others off her consciousness. Yet she couldn't have anticipated what happened next when the door flew open, "Ohh this is going to be annoying."

"Well well well Goody looks like you weren't enough after all. I can't say I'm surprised that a washout couldn't stack up but still, there were only two of them and you lost so badly." These sour words were flowing out of the mouth of a sweet looking girl. Well the words were surprising anyway, but the blonde girl that looked like she belonged in a biker bar for strippers. Glynda just groan as she replied to the arrogant girl.

"Yes, because we all succeeded at getting the full maiden power. Oh wait, Yang did you not?"

"I may not have gotten all of it but I got enough to wipe that look off your face."

"Oh no the girl that looks like she belongs in the bathroom stall with few holes cut out at waste height is threatening me. Whatever will I do."

"Why you-" she was interrupted by a hand placing itself in between them.

"That is enough you two." The hand was incredibly pale with thin black veins running across it leading it to solid black nails, they turned to see a man with skin to match holding a black cane in his other hand. He looked like a pale ghost that had never seen the light of day, both of them with more than a little hesitation.

"It matters not who fail and who didn't all that matters is that the plan is still on track," he paused for a grandiose few seconds before looking to the younger blonde, "Is the infiltration team ready?"

"Yes, team LNNY (Legendary) has infiltrated and has just begun our role as exchange students."

"Good move into phase two." The man said to Glynda.

"Yes Ozpin."

"Oh and Glynda," she pause right before her attempt to flee the room, "Try not to let this part of the plan be ruined by children."

* * *

After such a stressful weekend everyone wanted to unwind so when they made it back to the dorm they all sprawled out like starfish. Until several growls were heard from everyone in the room, "Sound off for who is starving?"

"Aye," the entire team said in consensus after all the adventure they went through today. Ruby stood up and dragged Cinder out of the room much to her protest. When they left Weiss and Eve locked eyes. Weiss coughed as she was incredibly uncomfortable but she had to stop the distancing otherwise their relationship would never heal.

"So you say the people that raised you started the White Fang..." Eve tensed up at that question only to for Weiss to apologize, "Oh Sorry. I did't mean to-"

"It's fine, they did and that's how I joined..."

"That's fine- uh- what are your parents like?" Weiss' eye were wide. What was she asking her friend, this conversation was spiraling and she had to do something. But she couldn't stop the conversation before Eve answered.

"I don't exactly know, I was pretty young when they died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. How did they-"

"Cave in..." It was then when it dawned on Weiss what probably happened to them, Eve's eyes were empty as she said that. Eve stood up and with a strong movement she grabbed Weiss' hand and dragged out of the room. Eve led her into the bathroom and with every step Weiss was getting more and more panicked, there were two thing that could happen either of which were terrifying. Eve was either going to kill her and drain her blood into the shower drain, or she was going to take something very important to Weiss' maidenhood. Eve locked the door as they both entered the room keeping them from the outside world. Weiss' eyes were filled with panic and Eve did nothing to stop that panic, "Your father made great changes but before those started the Schnee dust company was... different."

"I"m sorry about that but-"

"I know you are but this is another matter entirely..." Eve began pulling her pants off and Weiss was giving the most concerned look ever when Eve turned around. Weiss was just waiting for her to say something incredibly off putting or give some declaration as to what she was actually doing yet that never came. She removed her underwear to allow Weiss a clear view of her rear, Weiss tried to avert her eyes but what she found was even more horrifying. Right there burned into Eve's backside was the SDC logo, "They said I was a cow and because of that they branded me like one."

Weiss was in horror as to what she had just seen the most horrible thing in history. Eve turned around to look at Weiss who was crying, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay you didn't do it. And I know you wouldn't have done it either," Weiss took her teammate into her arms in another hug for the second time that day. Unbeknownst to Weiss, Eve was never really hugged like that by anyone or at least she hadn't been in recent memory. The feeling of someone at least trying to understand her was different and odd as most had just been watchers that pulled her pin and thrown her towards the enemy.

"We're back with dinner." Cinder said from the other room.

"Let's go," Eve said as she unlocked the door and went for food.

"I'm gonna stay for a few minutes." Weiss sat down on toilet to cry a little until she saw something on the ground, "Oh no."

"Ooh pizza." Eve said from the other room.

"_Oh Gods!_ Eve where are your pants?" Cinder shrieked probably from getting an eyeful.

"So that is what it looks like from the front."

* * *

**Please like, comment, and subscribe. Or you know don't you have free will and I don't control you so whatever.**

**The length of time it takes me to write these chapters is either getting shorter or is just random, but I have to stick to this otherwise I'll get bored out of my mind. **

**So Ozpin has shown up and team LNNY will replace CMEN. So things are getting different and will continue so as such next chapter won't be the food fight I'll probably replace it with something else entirely, or more than likely I'll delay it until after a filler chapter.**


End file.
